Twilight Dawn
by Ranger24
Summary: The sequel to Demon from Heaven. An ancient order awakes to destroy the dark and anything else that cross it. Ranger might not be strong enough to take this force on! Alone, that is. Meanwhile Shade begins to further his goals. Intense violence/gore.
1. Prolouge: Angels

Prolouge: Angels.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**London, Hellsing headquarters, 2345 hours day 1**

The guards out side of the hellsing mansion stood with their MP5's at ease. They were both more than ready to call it a day. It was nearly time for the shifts to switch for the night guards. One yawned and blinked sleepily.

"Christ if we don't get releaved soon I might just fall over."

At that moment he did fall over with a spray of blood from his forehead! His comerade lifted his MP5 and turning on his radio. "Gate house to command! Paulson just droped dead! We may be under..." He never got to finish his statement as a round slammed into his skull and he fell down dead.

Out of the shadow's emerge three dozen figures dressed in black combat Fatiuges, in their hands were MP5's, Uzi's, Skorpions, M7 caseless Smg's, and Dragonov sniper rifles. They formed up around the gate while one of them packed a charge of c4 on the front gate. Then they drew back as the soldier planted the detonater.

As the soldier ran to a safe distance another punched down on the detonator. The gate exploded in a ball of fire! Then they charged in side joined by another dozen soldiers, some of whom had RPG's.

Out of the front gate came a squad of ten Hellsing members carrying MP5's, P90's, M16's, and M4A1's. They came to a halt on the doorsteps and opened fire on the attacker's! The soldier's returned fire even as several of their members fell dead.

"Ma'me! We're under attack at the front entrance!" A Hellsing officer barked into his raido as one of the men standing next to him took a sniper round to the skull and fell back dead.

"How many are there? Who are we fighting?" Integra demanded.

"Roughly around fifty, I don't know who they are but they're well trained and armed!" He replied.

"Incoming!" Shouted one of the men standing beside him who dove for cover back inside the mansion. The officer looked up to see an RPG come flying straight at him. There was no time to avoid. No time to scream.

The rpg struck the stairs at his feet and catapuleted him and six others into the air. Only two had managed to escape by hiding in the entrance to the mansion. The two of them tried to bring the large wooden doors to closing position. But before they could even start another rpg blew the door to shattered wood!

The two of them coward in the door way as a dozen fresh hellsing members came running down the main stair case. The two of them ran to join their comrades but as they did one fell dead from about forty rounds to the back as the attackers charged inside.

The hellsing's formed up at the stairs foot and opened fire while the attackers returned fire from the main entrance. RPG's shot towards the hellsing's but the were aware of the enemies heavy weapons. Slowly however the hellsings began to drop and a squad of the attacker's broke off from the main group and ran for the entrance to the sublevels. Two or three fell dead from gun fire but the rest made it through.

"Cronwell initative is in effect." Came an icy voice that made the the attackers shiver with sudden fear. "Releasing control art restriction's three, two, one. Approval of situation A confirmed. Maintain limited release until the targets have been silenced."

Suddenly to the eyes of the soldier's who were attacking hellsing giant red eyes emerged from the walls joined together with dark shadows. Then out of them shot the heads of ravaning dogs! They snatched at screaming men, ripping their arms clean off!

Out of the shadows emerged a man with black hair and red eyes. He wore a red victorian style jacket and a large red fedora. Over his eyes were a pair of yellow tinted sun glasses.

"You weaklings have a lot of nerve attacking this house." He said walking down the stairs.

Then all of the soldiers opened fire on him! High calibur rounds ripped him to shreds of flesh, blood, a ruined clothes. When they stopped to reload they suddenly heard the insane laughter again!

To their horror the blood began to gather together. The bits of flesh and cloth vanished into specks of red dust.

"You really shouldn't have done that." A female voice said.

The soldier's looked up to see a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes standing at the top of the stairs among the Hellsing warriors. She was wearing an orange-tan uniform with the hellsing patch over her right breast. But what caught their attention the most was the massive gun she was carrying! It was to massive to be used by any normal human.

"My master never does like it when people blow him to peices." She continued.

The soldiers were about to shot her when the blood suddenly began to retake shape until it had formed fully into the man they had just gunned down. He grinned sadistically at them revealing extremly sharp canines.

"NOW YOU ALL DIE!!" He proclaimed pulling out a silver colored pistol! He opened fire with expert accuracy each shot blowing the head clean off the soldier it was aimed at! The soldier's attempted to return fire once he stopped shoting to reload but then the hellsing's resumed their attack with gusto. Half a dozen attackers fell and three hellsings before the man in red resumed firing.

Then through the door came a huge bear of a man with a massive angelic wing shaped sheild and a gold and silver sword. His dark skin and french style mustach seemed to clash horribly but his almost white robes really caught the eye. The large calf covering sections were bedecked with a large image of a red bladed sword with a golden hilt and pommel. The same symbol was on the center of his sheild and in the center of his robes.

"So Hellsing's vet Vampire decided to show it's vace." The man said in a thick French accent.

"And who might you be?" The Vampire replied.

"Oh my mistake, I forgot the introductions Vampire Alucard." He said making a breif bow. "My name

is Francios Du Ponte." He rose from his bow.

"And I am here, to do a job but it seems I get a chance to fight the legendary Vampire Alucard." He said raising his sword.

Then before anyone could stop him he charged Alucard and rammed his sword clean through Alucard's chest! The vampire stumbled back but before he could counter Du Ponte yanked his blade out jumped back and brought up his sheild!

Alucard raised his pistol and opened fire on Duponte but the sheild held against the silver cased 13mm bullets. The woman fired her massive cannon and a huge round slammed into Du Ponte's sheild and flung him back halfway across the room! To everyones shocking the sheild had held against the shot and Du Ponte walked forwards undisturbed.

"My sheild is a composite blend of carbon reinforced Titanium A vattle plate, the same type of material used on military vessels. You'd need a little more than a 30mm depleted Uranimum slug to pentrate this peice of perfection." Du Ponte gloated bringing out his sword again.

Alucard charged Duponte swinging his right fist at Duponte. Duponte brought up his sheild and blocked the attack but was knocked back by the force.

Alucard raised his pistol, ready to resume the battle when there suddenly came seven iridecently white blades that stabbed right into him! He was slammed against the stair case pinned and Du Ponte turned around glaring at the man now entering to mansion.

"YOU! I TOLD YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!" Du Ponte spat at the asain man with a bowl hair cut, exactly similar robes, and carrying a pair of mini Uzi's. Strapped to his back were several large metal javelins and at his side was a sheathed broad bladed saber. Around his neck was a necklace with a large red star.

"You were getting ahead of your self Du Ponte. His lordship said we were only to engage and disable the Hellsing vampires if nesscary." He said coldly.

Suddenly a depleted Uranium round came flying at him! Fast as a blink he whiped out his saber and sliced the round clean in half sending the two peices flying into the floorboards. The woman ejected the spent shell casing and began to load in a fresh one.

Then before she could do anything the asain man sent a stream of five glowing white blades flying into her arms and legs! With a cry of pain she was pinned to the staircase. He glared at her impassivly.

"Miserable vampire. Creatures of the darkness cannot stop my blades of pure and holy light." He said.

At that moment about half of the raiders that had gone into the sub levels came out with a breifcase. One of them turned around to fire his MP5 only to fall dead from a head shot.

"About time." Du Ponte growled and he turned to leave. The asain man followed him as the escorted the men with the breifcase out side as the rest of the unit opened fire in retreat, heading for the exit. The hellsing's opened fire and a half dozen of the attackers fell. Three more soon joined the slain as five blood stained men in tan uniforms, holding a mix of M-16's, AK-47's, and G3's rushed up from the sub levels. Two more hellsings fell and four of the attackers before the raiders escaped onto the grounds.

Those who had escaped suddenly came under attack from Sniper's in the windows! Several of the attackers turned and opened fire with RGP's but the houses walls held.

Then down form the sky came for old covenant spirit class dropships. The tuning fork shaped aircraft lowered down to the ground firing their rear mounted plasma cannons. The raiders rushed aboard the air craft. Du Ponte threw one last look through the doors to the mansion at the still impailed Vampires before with a grunt he boarded the dropship.

Several hellsing's ran out with rpg's and fired them at the dropships but the rounds either missed or did little against the heavy armor. Three were cut down by the plasma fire from the dropships turrets before they turned and fled off into the night. The enemy had escaped.

**London, Hellsing headquarters, 0435 hours day 2**

"This wasn't a battle! This was a disaster!" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing shouted at her two vampire subordinates. Alucard's face was stoney while Seras stared at the floor, face down cast. Integra mashed her cigar into the ash tray on her desk.

"Not only did they kill sixteen of our best men! They also hacked our mainframe! There is very sensitive information in there." She growled before slumping back in her desk chair.

"What would you have us do my master?" Alucard asked.

"We need to find these people and make them pay." Integra replied standing up from her desk as Walter the butler came in carrying several folders.

"Are these the ones?" She asked. The Walter nodded and handed her the folders.

"Yes they are Sir Integra." Walter replied bowing.

Integra sat back down a laid them all on the desk and spread them across it, six files in all. Alucard raised in eyebrow.

"And what are those?" He asked curious.

"These," Integra said opening the first one. "Are the files the attackers stole. You may not know but to ensure protection against vampire attacks Hellsing has acess to the personal records of every human being on, or off this planet."

"Oh really?" Alucard said raising an eyebrow. Seras stared in open mouthed shock.

"But thats over six Billion!" She said incredulous.

"Yes," Integra replied. She frowned opening up the next file and frowning again. The same thing happened for the next four files. Then she set the last one down with a muttered curse, removed the attached photo's and placed them on top of the folder to whom they belonged to. Alucard and Seras frowned.

The first one on the right was a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes, orenital ancestory suggested by the face. The next was a young man most likely barely 15. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The same was for the next who was almost exactly a like only he looked two years younger. The fourth was a young woman that had dark brown hair and blue eyes, an odd combination to say the least. Then the fifth had dark brown, almost black, hair; dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. The sixth and final picture, as well as the third girl had lighter brown hair and blue green eyes.

Integra pointed to pictures two and three.

"These two are confrimed to be brothers but that is the only connection between any of the six of them that is visible." Integra said.

Alucard frowned.

"Almost at random."

"Yes, another problem we have is that five of the six have utterly dropped off the grid." Integra said placing all but the fifth photo in it's folder. "This one is the only one of them that walks openly and he hasn't been queit. Andrew, alias Ranger24: Age estimated at late sixteen, Place of birth: America."

Alucard picked up the file and read it through. Then he smirked.

"My master we have some one who knows this one." Alucard said flipping open folder to show a few lines of script. One name of those that assocated with the subject caught Integra's eye.

"The Shadow Syndicate?" She whispered looking up.

Alucard nodded. "A part time Hellsing member. He's the subjects laison for his mercenary jobs."

Integra nodded. "Contact The Shadow Syndicate immedatly. Tell him to secure the Subject and bring him here. I want know who these people are, what they want, and why they attacked us."

"And then?" Alucard asked a hungery look in his eyes.

Integra pulled out another Cigar and light it up.

"You already know your usual marching orders soldier. Search and destroy." She said.

Alucard swept his fedora off his head grinning wickedly.

"It would be my pleasure, my master."

* * *

**Ranger24: Thats the prolouge, next time the ass kicking begins! Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: House calls

**Ranger24: Okay where are the reviews? Does everyone have a friging hang over or something?**

* * *

Chapter 1: House calls

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**America, Fanfiction May Cry, 2135 hours day 3**

Ranger24 sat down behind his desk in Fanfiction May Cry. The only other person in the room was Nukid who was pulling out a sleeping bag.

"Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" He grumbled.

"Because its to expensive for you to affroad a hotel room and the only people who ever use the upstairs guest rooms are the occasional member of my team who decide to spend the night." Ranger replied finishing off a slice of pizza.

Nukid groaned and threw the sleeping bag on the couch.

"Your lucky your cheap or else I'd go to the motel six down the road."

"For a vacation? Please man, if your staying more than a night go for something with a little more comfort." Ranger replied leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk. "It's that or walk in on some guy doing the maid on your bed."

Nukid winced imageing the image.

"Good point." He admonished.

Ranger sighed, his cloak was hung on a hat stand in the corner. His boots were kicked off by the door. It was almost time to hit the sack and call it a night.

At that moment the double doors were flung open and someone rushed inside. Ranger sat up properly before he recognized the stance and crowbar of The Shadow Syndicate.

"Kinda late for a visit, don't you think TSS." He said easing back.

"One; I'm a vampire, we work better at night. Two; this is serious. And three; why don't you lock the door this late? I thought you closed at nine?" TSS said scanning the room MP5 in hand.

"I do close at nine, I just don't lock the door until I hit the sack." Ranger replied.

"Look never mind we need to leave now." TSS said heading over to the windows and pushing aside the curtains.

"Can it wait till morning?" Nukid asked.

At that moment a small cylinder crashed through the small windows on the door. It hit the ground and rolled towards the desk.

"FLASHBANG!" TSS shouted covering his eyes!

Ranger brought up his hands just in time to keep from being blinded! There was a deafening bang followed by the sound of someone shoving the doors open. Then there was the pounding of feet and the click of around a dozen safties being switched off. Ranger opened his eyes to see a dozen soldiers in black stealth suites, each holding an MP5.

"Hello." Ranger said before they all opened fire!

Bullets slammed into him with the coughing of silencers! Ranger's chair tipped over and he crashed to the floor. Once he hit the ground the soldiers stopped shooting. Smoke filled the room as TSS raised his own MP5. Nukid was on his feet fists raised and his feet in a combat stance.

Then there was a laugh. To everyone's suprise, Ranger pushed himself off the floor and rested his hands on his desk. He rose to his full height and the spent rounds fell to the desk clattering. The holes in his leather body armor hadn't gone very deep.

"I recently upgrade my armor with four centimeters of kevlar and one 'nd a half centimeters of titanium." He plucked a spent shell from the desk. He frowned.

"I'm insulted. You weren't even using armor peircing rounds." He said pulling out one of his pistols. TSS could have sworn it was Ranger's old M6C Magnum but the black plates were replaced with sliver. Then from his Desert eagle but it was changed as well. It now had several groves and contours to the grip and trigger meant for comfort. The barrel had several gold plates on it and the grip was black leather.

"Allow me introduce my new and improved weapons." Ranger said taking aim. "Meet Luna," he raising the M6C. "And Sol," he finished raising the desert eagle.

One of the soldiers pressed a hand to his ear.

"Back up. We need back up!"

Ranger opened fire with Luna and Sol. .50 magnum calibur and .45 calibur slugs smashed into the attackers! Blood sparyed as two of them fell dead. Then Ranger adjusted his aim and shot the juke box. It groaned and began to pound out some heavy chords as a dozen more soldiers rushed inside. TSS moved into action firing his MP5! Three soldiers fell dead followed by another as Nukid joined the fight shouting, "Shingan!"

Ranger moved his aim back to the soldier's and fired! The soldiers returned fire bullets shredding TSS and sending Nukid into cover. Ranger dove behind his desk reaching for the Moon sword which was hanging in its sheath behind his desk. A bullet struck the sheath and the sword bounced down into his hand. Ranger smirked strapping the sword to his side before he mantled over the desk firing!

He jumped onto the shoulders of one of them men he had just shot, flipped like an acrobat, locked his knees around the blades of the spinning fan! Luna and Sol flashed as rounds flew from their barrels and four men fell dead before they brought their MP5's up to shoot Ranger. Ranger flipped Luna up and shot the junction between the fan and the ceiling. He pushed himself up ontop of the fan as it fell still spinning. The soldiers ran for cover but Ranger broke them up still firing. Three more fell dead before Ranger jumped off, holstered his pistols, drew out his sword, and beheaded another soldier.

TSS moved from cover and fired his MP5 downing another soldier while Nukid leapt out of cover, kicked a soldier in the chest, knocked him to the floor, and curb stomped him. Another soldier tried to get him from behind but he spun about, punching the man so hard his ribs shattered. The remaining nine soldiers drew back raising their rifles only towatch Ranger cut the rifles in half! The three badasses closed in on the remaining nine soldiers.

"You guys picked the wrong place to show your faces." TSS growled.

Ranger spun the Moon sword.

"Whose first?" He asked rhetorically.

The soldier's reached to their sides pulling out thin metal tubes. They flicked a button and the tubes became six foot long boe staffs. Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. They've got sticks." Ranger said rolling an eye.

Then he moved forward and quickly ran through the first soldier.

"You're still to slow." He added.

Suddenly another staff wacked him on the back and he stumbled forward. Another one wacked him on the knee and stumbled back into another staff. He fell forward and hit the wooden floor. The soldiers swarmed over him readying to impale him on their staffs!

Ranger jabbed his arm knife into the knee of one of his attackers who yelled in pain before Ranger yanked the bloody knife out. The distraction gave TSS enough time to open fire and cut down three of them. Nukid leapt into the confusion and kicked one of the soldier's so hard he snapped the man's neck. Ranger pushed himself off the floor as Nukid used Shigan to cut through another soldier's throat.

Ranger yanked out his Seax and cut the throat of one of the attackers. The last two began to back away to the door but Ranger threw a knife right through the neck of one of the assilants. TSS took aim while Ranger pulled out his pistols. Nukid took a deep breath before going back into his combat stance.

"Who wants this one?" Ranger asked.

"How about we all take him?" TSS suggested.

"Sound good to me." Nukid replied.

"Agreed." Ranger stated.

The soldier dropped his staff and turned to run.

"Rankyaku!" Nukid shouted making a sweeping kick! The man gave a cry of pain as his legs went flying off. TSS and Ranger then opened fire and turned the poor son of a bitch into swiss cheese.

As soon as the fighting was finished Ranger shoved his pistols into their holsters.

"Okay TSS what was that about?" Ranger asked walking back over to the desk.

TSS sighed. "I wish I knew. I got word from Hellsing that they were attacked by some unknown hostiles and that I was to bring you to head quarters alive."

Ranger nodded. "Well then I'd best get packed."

Then he kicked the desk which, to TSS and Nukid's suprise, slid away to reveal a staircase. Ranger made his way down it followed by TSS and Nukid.

They arrived in a dark room. Ranger turned on the lights and TSS gave a whistle.

"Damn." He muttered.

The room was full of guns, ammo, Ranger's shadow arms, several spare swords, and bags to load them up in.

"Take whatever you can load up." Ranger said heading over to his shadow arms. He grabbed Neko, Blood Render, Minotaur, and Storm Rider. Then he moved over to his ammo and grabbed fresh clips for Sol and Luna. He snatched up a couple of grenades and then made his way towards the stairs. He paused suddenly as he glanced at three swords. Two Shadow arm swords and Gashgar. Ranger quickly picked up Gashgar the put it and the other two swords in the duffel bag he was loading.

"Meet me upstairs when you're done." Ranger stated as TSS picked up an M61 and a P90.

He made his way up the stairs to his room and began loading up some clothes into the duffel bag. Travelling light was a norm so he only took a little. Then he made his way back down the stairs to the main lobby. TSS and Nukid were waiting. Nukid with a single duffel bag of stuff that he'd brought with him. TSS had three duffel bags with guns poking out of them. Belts of ammo were criss crossing his chest.

"Okay so how are we getting to London?" Ranger asked setting his bag on his desk.

"There's a lear jet waiting for us just outside of town." TSS replied.

Ranger nodded and pulled his cloak off the coat stand where he'd left it. He flung it around his neck and tied it tight.

"Okay so what are we waiting for?" Ranger asked as he hefted his duffel bag onto his shoulder. He made his way to the door, slipped on his boots, and kicked the door open.

Not to his suprise another squad of soldiers was waiting for them rifles raised.

"Okay guess we'll have to fight our way over to the air feild." Ranger said pulling out Sol and Luna. TSS stepped out of the shop hefting an M61. The Soldiers drew back.

"DIE DIRT BAGS!!!" TSS shouted opening fire on the soldiers! They scrambled for cover but seven of the ten of the were cut down before any of them got behind any sort of cover. Ranger opened fire with Sol and Luna picking off two of the three remaining.

"Soru!" Nukid shouted. In less than a second he was right next to the last soldier. He kicked the man in the chest and then curb stomped him.

"We'd better get to my hog." TSS said stepping down onto the street.

"How far is it?" Ranger asked scanning the street with his trusty mark one eyeballs.

"Two blocks, we'd better get out of here before more show up." TSS answered starting off at brisk pace.

"Hang on let me lock up!" Ranger shouted closing the nearly broken doors. He slid the key into the lock and waited for the click.

He turned about to see TSS and Nukid already fighting a fresh squad of hostiles. Ranger sighed.

"Can I leave those two alone for thirty seconds?" He muttered before running to join the fight Sol and Luna bucking with every round he fired. Within less than thirty seconds another group of hostiles was eliminated.

They hurried to the warthog. When they reached it Nukid ran for the side set.

"I call shot gun!" He shouted.

"Oh no you don't." TSS said making Nukid stop in his tracks.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the only one without a gun." TSS replied.

Nukid muttered a curse and climbed into the drivers seat. Ranger tossed his duffel bag on the back with the gun turret. TSS and Nukid did the same with their bags.

"Okay let's go!" Nukid said starting the engine.

There was a cough and a splutter but the engine didn't start. Nukid tried again but with the same results.

"Shit." TSS muttered climbing under the warthog. "They've cut the gas line, we're leaking fuel."

"Can you fix it?" Ranger asked glancing about.

"Yeah but it'll take a minute." TSS replied.

"Nukid get on the gun turret." Ranger said.

At that moment two squads of the soldiers came charging out of an alley!

"Hurry it up TSS!" Ranger shouted opening fire. Nukid climbed onto the M41 light anti-aircraft gun and opened fire. The soldiers scrambled for cover as Ranger reloaded his pistols. Nukid kept them pinned while Ranger brought out his bow. He knocked an arrow and fired straight at one soldier hiding behind a mail box. The soldier fell to the ground with a cry of pain before Nukid finished him with M41.

"Just a little longer guys!" TSS shouted from under the warthog.

Ranger fired another arrow which caught a soldier in the throat while Nukid made car explode from the M41. Roughly six soldiers were killed in the blast. Two others ran out of cover to avoid the blast. Ranger shot one soldier in the leg making him fall to the ground. Ranger's second arrow caught the second in the eye. Nukid quickly mopped up the other soldier.

"Thirty seconds, thats all I need guys." TSS shouted from under the warthog.

Ranger fired off another arrow which missed the soldier it was intended for but hit another in the foot. Nukid quickly finished him off before clambering into the drivers set. The soldier's broke cover and Ranger climbed onto the machine gun turret.

"We're good!" TSS shouted climbing into the side seat sending a spray of rounds at the soldiers. Ranger comenced fire with the M41 while Nukid started the engine. The hog's engine roared to life and Nukid slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

They shot down the street as the soldier's ran after them. Ranger kept shooting the M41 until all hostiles were out of sight.

"Guide me on out!" Nukid shouted taking a sharp turn left.

"Turn right at the next stop sign." TSS said.

Suddenly there came the whine of a police siren. TSS groaned.

"Crap the cops." Ranger muttered.

Nukid hit the brakes and the hog came to a halt. The police car pulled up along side them and the officer walked over to Nukid.

"Son, do you know what you're doing?"

"Driving?" Nukid suggested.

"Yes but you're driving on the wrong side of the street boy." The cop replied.

Ranger face palmed, they were on the left side of the street.

"Sorry officer he's british." TSS said apologetically.

The cop sighed.

"Okay, just stay on the right side of the road or my foot is going up your ass."

"Yes sir." TSS replied.

The officer made his way back into his car and started the engine.

Suddenly an RPG slammed into the car and it exploded! Ranger swore violently!

"HOSTILES!" Nukid shouted slamming his foot on the gas pedal!

Around the street corner came a squad of soldiers four of whom had RPG's! Ranger opened up with the M41 chain gun and ripped a few of them down with heavy fire.

An RPG crashed down from above and blew pot holes in the street. Nukid did his best to avoid them but every now and again the hog was jolted by the bounce of a hole.

"RPG's on the roof tops!" TSS shouted opening fire on the empty apartments above them. Ranger added the chain guns fire to the barage. Several hostiles fell but bullets smacked into the warthogs armor. Blood sprayed from The Shadow Syndicate as a bullet hit him in the forehead. He snapped his head back up and unloaded half a clip into the offending hostile.

"We're almost to the edge of town!" TSS shouted reloading his machine gun while Ranger kept up the spray of bullets. "Take a right at this exit!"

Nukid turned right and swore.

"Roadblock!" He shouted.

Ranger glanced forward to see a dozen hostiles at a mix of dumpsters, traffic cones, barrels, crates, and work barriers. Along with that they had two machine guns set up. Ranger brought the M41 on them.

"Floor it Nukid! Go straight through 'em!" He shouted opening fire on the barrier.

"Hang on!" Nukid shouted slamming his foot down on the gas pedal.

The warthog shot forward and bullets flew through the air. The two machine guns at the barriers returned fire and bullets slammed into the warthog. The wind sheild cracked and bullets ripped past Nukid and hit the seats. Ranger jumped on the chain gun hanging on with his legs to dodge the spray. TSS just sat there and took everything that came at him and dished it back out with his M61.

They slammed through the barrier and broke through. They shot out of the town and Ranger started laughing.

"So long assholes!" Ranger shouted.

A sniper round narrowly missed his left ear.

"Nukid don't stop." Ranger muttered.

Ten minuted later they arrived at a small air strip where Walter was waiting by a private jet.

"A bit later than I expected you all to get here." Walter stated as they all clambered out of the warthog.

"Well we ran into some difficulty." TSS muttered grabbing the two duffel bags he'd grabbed.

"I see. We'd best get a move on now." Walter said climbing aboard the jet. Ranger, Nukid, and TSS clambered aboard, all a little shakey.

Ranger threw himself down in a seat and gave a sigh of relief. Whatever was going on was over for the moment.

* * *

**Ranger24: What did I tell you? More badass than anything I've done before!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sword Dancers

**Ranger24: Okay new chapter fun time!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sword Dancers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Shade's fortress, confrence chamber, 1130 hours day 3**

"And that's the recent changes to the lunch menu." Donut said sitting down from his explanation as to why he had changed up the lunch menu at the fortress. Grif was sleeping in his helmet, Simmons was nearly about to do the same, Sarge was at full attention. As for Bronze Centipede and Belinda they were bored shitless.

At the head of the table sat, brooding in darkness, Shade Blood one of the most feared and deadly darksides. Ever since the battle for the moon sword he had been laying low. But thhat was to recover his strength properly. He rose to his feet.

"Thank you Donut, that was riveting." Shade said before Donut sat down. "As you all know the number of darksides around here is currently abismal."

"So you're going after the darksides Rasets showed you?" Belinda asked.

Shade nodded. "Indeed. I'll be going alone in this first one but I assume Darke won't be far behind me."

England, Private air strip outside London, 1143 hours day 3

The Lear jet touched down and Ranger was jolted from his nap. TSS came out of the back of the aircraft where his travel coffin was being kept. Nukid yawned and sat up. The six hour flight had barely given any of them time to sleep and Ranger rubbed his eyes as Walter came out of the cockpit.

"We have arrived in England. We're just going to transfer to a helicopter to get across london faster than driving." Walter reported as Ranger got up and stretched.

"About time." He muttered reaching up to the lugage compartment and pulling out his weapons. Walter eyed the weapons.

"Do you always go armed?" He asked.

"Hey in the past seven hours I've been shot at, whacked by douche bags, and killed a hell of a lot people." Ranger said hefting his sword onto his shoulder and bringing out a double barreled sawed of shot gun with a silver butt plate.

"I see." Walter replied before opening the planes door.

They all piled out onto the landing strip. It appeared to be an abandoned RAF airstrip from world war 2.

At that moment there came the clang of metal on metal. Everyone whirled about to see amain in a grey coat walking towards them with two large bayonets. Ranger gulped staring at the new comer. TSS raised his MP5 and Nukid went into a fighting stance. Walter pulled out several lines of Razor wire.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust." Came the voice of them man his eyes glinting behind his glasses.

"This is prodestant territory Anderson and Private Hellsing bussiness. What are you doing here?" Walter snapped.

"Ah but there was catholic vampire near by. I thought I'd stop by and see what si goinng on. Here I find a vampire ripe for the killing." Father Alexander Anderson replied.

Ranger loosened his sword in it's sheath.

"Well so much for a relaxing trip." He muttered.

Anderson smirked and charged the four of them!

America, San Fransico bay, 1200 hours day 4

Shade queitly clambered onto the ferry too Alcatraz island. He was wearing an unasuming wind breaker with his hood up to stop anyone from noticing his hair. He had already detected Drakes own group on their way to the island via a speed boat on the bay.

He smirked quickly reviewing the four powerfull chaos techniques he'd learned from Rasets. He half considered testing the power out right now. But the rest of his mind told him to wait, until he reached the island. Then he could have his fun.

However, one passive technique's of chaos powers he had learned could be used...

He sat himself down on a bench and began focusing his power inward until he felt a dark presence billow out behind him. He smirked glancing over his shoulder at the chaos wrath he had created. It looked like a warrior clad in wicked armor of serated steel, an almost helmet like head, and clutched in its hands two serated swords.

With a flicker of thought the wraith shot across the water to Drake's boat. Then he could hear Drakes voice as clearly as if he was right next to him.

"Anti Ross! Stop puking!" Drake shouted.

"I can't help it sir, I get sea si..." There came the sound of wretching an coughing as Anti Ross threw up.

"One thing I've got to ask boss." Johan asked.

"What?" Drake growled.

"Why can't we just use a dark portal to get to the island?"

"Because the Darkside present has some barrier up. Unless you intend on falling in freezeing water one hundered and twenty five yards from the island I suggest you shut up a steer the boat." Drake snapped clearly annoyed with his darkside subordinates.

"Hey boss." Anti Neros called from the back.

"What?" Drake asked exasperated.

"Ommadon just puked on the deck, I think it's moving!"

Shade shook his head and waited for his wraith to return. This was why he'd decided to pull this job solo. Annoying subordinates.

**England, Private air strip outside London, 1202 hours day 3**

Anderson roared as he charged forward. Ranger brought up his shot gun and fired a solid gold anti demon round! Anderson was blasted to the ground but rose to his feet quickly! Ranger yanked out the moon sword as Walter brought his wires down on Anderson's bayonets! TSS opened fire with his MP5 while Nukid sent a flurry of Shigan's! Anderson's skin was ripped to shreds but he still stood and threw several blessed bayonets at TSS which pinned him to the jet!

TSS gave a cry off pain and swore violently. Anderson charge at Nukid who shouted, "Soru!"

In a flash he was right in front of Anderson and he round house kicked Anderson in the chest. Ranger rushed in swinging the Moon sword! He slashed at Anderson's face who pulled out several more bayonet's and held Ranger back.

"Honestly, ye hellsing dogs are pathetic." Anderson said pressing down on Ranger with his bayonets.

Ranger smirked and yanked out Luna. He then sent nine rounds into Anderson's chest. The preist stumbled back and Nukid round house kicked him in the face. Anderson however grabbed Nukid's leg and slammed him into the aged tarmac of the airstrip. Before he could move to do anything in the way of a finishing move Ranger blasted him in the face with the last three rounds in Luna! .50 magnum caliber slugs nearly blasted off Anderson's ears.

"O' now ye don it lad!" Anderson growled raising his bayonets.

"Indeed you have, paladin of Iscariot." Came the cold voice of Integra Hellsing.

Anderson whirled about to see Integra with Alucard at her side Cassul and Jackal ready. Seras was standing behind the both with a large rifle.

At that Ranger stabbed the Moon sword through Anderson's and kicked him off! Anderson stumbled forward and turned to get Ranger's arm knife to his chest and Ranger's right fist in his face! Anderson stumbled back but reagined his composure despite the blood pouring from his broked nose. Ranger glared at him sword ready.

"Forget about me ugly?" Ranger snarled.

"Oh somebody seems eh wee bit upset." Anderson said raising his bayonets.

Alucard took aim at Anderson.

"Shall I master?" He asked Integra.

Integra frowned.

"Hold on. Let's see what the sword boy does." Integra replied.

"But sir Integra! He'll be killed!" Seras said a slight tremble. She feared Anderson having been on the receiving end of his wrath.

"We'll attack if this gets out of hand." Integra replied as Walter yanked the blessed bayonets out of TSS who winced as the weapons were removed.

Ranger charged Anderson but in seconds Bayonet Anderson was attacking him full speed. Ranger tried his best to evade or block Anderson's blows but Anderson had him way out gunned. Or he did with Ranger normally.

Curse marks fluttered up Ranger's neck and his eyes flashed blood red. Integra raised an eyebrow. Ranger dove aside from Anderson's next attack and with a single stroke slashed the blades clean from the grips of Anderson's bayonets! Ranger then removed his right hand from the swords grip and socked Anderson.

Anderson stumbled back and slashed at Ranger but the bayonets only got through the leather and the kevlar but held against the titanium.

Ranger grinned and sheathed the Moon sword and pulled on Neko! He ejected the blades and clashed blades with Anderson! Anderson however pushed Ranger back and stabbed a Bayonet into Ranger's left shoulder!

Ranger screamed in pain as curse mark blazed with pain and fury! Before everyones eyes he transformed into curse mark level two and grabbed Anderson by the throat and smashed him to the ground!! Then he smashed Anderson repeatedly in the face with his fist! Blood dripped from his fist as Anderson's jaw broke and several teeth came free!

"Alucard end this!" Integra shouted!

Alucard in a flash grabbed Ranger by the wings and smashed him to the ground. Anderson pushed himself off the ground raising his bayonets. Ranger snarled and slashed at Anderson's legs with his claws before Alucard brought a finger down on a pressure point and Ranger lost consiousness.

* * *

**Ranger24: Well meeting Anderson went well. Next time SHADE VS DRAKE!! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Undead Dread

**Ranger24: Hey sorry for the wait, I was kinda busy with some of my other stories but hey, I've got an update.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Undead dread.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**San Fransico, Alcatraz Island, 1340 hours day 3**

Drake sighed as he watched Ommadon bust down a large metal door to the lower levels of Alctraz, area's off limits to the public most of the time. He had only brough a small force with him. Johan, Ommadon, Anti Ross, Anti Ranger, Anti Neros, Anti DBV, Anti DM, and Anti Jean. He'd figured that he wouldn't meet much resistance. No darkside had ever defied him for long.

'Well except one.' He thought darkly. He hadn't seen Shade since Shade had broken into his libary with Anti TSS and the Reds. He hadn't even faced Shade past that. He personally hoped Shade would stay were he was and rot.

"Okay boss the doors open." Ommadon said.

Drake nodded.

"Anti Ranger and Anti DBV stay put and guard the entrance." Drake ordered. Unlike their opposites Anti Ranger and Anti DBV were on good terms.

"Everyone else come with me." Drake ordered and the rest of the group made there way down into the lower levels of Alcatraz.

After a few minutes Anti Ranger and Anti DBV were bored senseless.

"Hey?" Anti DBV said.

"Yeah?" Anti Ranger replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Anti DBV asked.

Before Anti Ranger could respond a purple line drew itself in midair going across Anti Ranger's left leg and Anti DBV's right arm. The two stared at it.

"What the heck is that?" Anti Ranger asked.

"I have no idea, maybe we should call this..." Anti DBV started to say when another voice cried out.

"CHAOS BLADE!!!"

Then to the pairs shock and horror the limbs the line had crossed slid off their bodies as though they had been cleanly cut off. Bones, muscles, nerves, and arteries didn't seem to realized they been cut until the blood sprayed all over the two anti's. Then they both screamed crying out in agony as the speaker became visible. Shade towered over them Soul Eater in hand.

"Thank you Rasets!" He said laughing. The two anti's were to busy trying to stop the bleeding that they didn't even care as Shade walked right over them and made his way after Drake.

**Sanfransico, Underneath Alcatraz, 1352 hours day 3**

"What the hell!?" Drake shouted looking down on what was before him.

The darkside he came to collect was a nearly skeletal corpse. The eyes were gone, the hair thinned and greyed, and the purple skin a brooding black. Johan leaned into examine the body.

"Looks like he's been dead for a while." Johan reported.

"I can say that you dimwit!" Drake snapped at Johan.

"So we came here for nothing sir? So much for my first mission." Anti Ross muttered.

Drake swore violently and kicked the corpse, foot breaking through the rib cage and ragged clothes.

"You really aren't to bright Drakey boy." Said a voice Darke instantly recognized.

"YOU!!" Drake howled.

Shade stood at the top of the stairs smirking at him.

"I don't see any sheep Drake, maybe an ass though." Shade replied.

"I don't get it." Ommadon said stupidly.

Shade sighed. "You weren't supposed to, you're the stupid one."

Ommadon's nostrils flared.

"I'll show you stupid! Ommadon smash!" Ommadon brough his fist down on Shade who side stepped. Ommadon gave a cry of pain as his finger's broke on the stone floor.

"As I was saying Drake." Shade said walking past all of Drake's guards. "You really should research your targets better."

Drake glared at him. "Oh really?"

"There's an old story about blood dripping down under Alcatraz and something feasting on it. They say that a trio of inmates tried to escape from the prison from the catacombs down here. Their bodies were found weeks later drained of blood and lying at the top of these stairs." Shade said.

"What are you getting at?" Drake snapped itching to wring the other Darksides neck.

"Come now Drake you should have seen the signs. After all one of your anti's had the same affliction as this darkside here." Shade said bringing Soul Eater's blade to the palm of his hand.

"What?" Drake said blinking in confusion.

Then to everyone's suprise Shade brought the blade across his palm and a trickle of blood dripped from his hand onto the floor. Johan frowned.

"I didn't know he was an emo." Johan said.

"I'm not. I had an emo period already. All I did was listen to that one song that emo's listen to." Shade replied.

"When were you emo?" Anti Ross asked.

"When your positive stole my origin story and made Ozzy happen. Thats the reason why you didn't show up sooner." Shade snapped.

"Oh." Anti Ross said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well this has been fun Shade." Drake said as he nodded to Johan and the Anti's. Ommadon rose to his feet nursing his hand. "But I'm afraid this is a final good bye." Drake finished smirking.

Johan swung out his whip and, in a second, wrapped Shade completly in it's length. Anti DM raised his staff. Shade smirked.

Then the there came a sound that got all of their attention and chilled the blood.

Thuck...

The sound of something wet running across a hard surface. Drake and the others of his group stared at the corpse while Shade grinned. The body had leaned forward and ran a black toung across the floor towards the blood and through it collecting as much as it could.

"What... What the the hell!!?" Drake shouted!

"This darkside." Shade continued. "Is a Vampire."

Then the head looked up the sunken eyes visible. They were a blood red and malicious.

"I'm hungery." It hissed.

**London England, Hellsing Head Quarters, 2001 hours day 3**

Ranger groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed with red sheets in a well furbished room. His gear lay on a table across the room along. He pulled himself out of the covers and discovered he was wearing dark green pajamas. He walked over to his stuff noting minor pain on his left shoulder. He pulled the neck hole wider and discovered a bandage placed over the mark. He pulled it off and grimaced. Their was a seal on his curse march, a series of penticals and circle with words in several langauge's around the edges.

He'd been against getting a seal on the mark but it seemed others had thought it was wise to make sure he wouldn't lose control again. He sighed as he picked up the Moon sword by the hilt and looked at the silver blue crescent moon. He hadn't lost control of the curse mark for a long time, not since it had leveled up and that had been months ago. Three months since that day in october when it had triggered against his will.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Ranger asked setting the Moon sword down and reaching for the grips of Sol and Luna.

"It's me." TSS's muffled voice said.

"Me who?" Ranger asked smirking.

"Me! Who the hell do you think!?" TSS shouted.

"Shadow just open the damn door." Nukid's voice said.

The door opened to admit the two of them, Tss holding a wine glass of blood. Ranger sat down on the bed lowering Sol and Luna.

"So what's the word?" Ranger asked.

"Integra wanted to wait until you'd woken up before telling us anything about why she wanted me to pick you up." TSS said looking into the mirrior which gave no reflection except his clothes and the blood filled wine glass in his hand.

"But you should know Anderson escaped. With a few more holes in him than usual." Nukid added.

"Integra's pretty pissed about that whole mess." TSS picked up. "She's been yelling the ear off of Enrico Maxwell since we got here."

Ranger smiled.

"That must have been fun." Ranger said heading over to his gear. Someone had disassembled his sheath network and clearly gone over Sol and Luna. The blades had remained untouched as had the shadow arms. He set to work disassmbling his pistols until they were only a pile of parts infront of him. Then with a surgeon's skill he began putting them back together.

"I take it someone took a look at my gear?"

"Walter," TSS answered. "Integra was making sure you weren't bugged except for bugs she wanted. And Walter wanted a look at the sheaths."

Ranger smiled, his weapons sheaths were nothing but clothe, leather, and buckles strung and stuck together so they would be in easy reach but concealed behind his cloak.

"So when do I have my little chat?" Ranger asked.

"Once she gets off the phone and you get yourself dressed." TSS said nudging Ranger's duffel bag.

"I'll get on it in a minute." Ranger replied loading Luna and pulling back the slide.

**Sanfransico, Underneath Alcatraz, 1402 hours day 3**

Everyone of Drakes underlings stared at the vampiric Darkside who grinned insanly at them. No one spoke. Finally Anti Ross spoke..

"What does he mean by..."

He got his answer before his question was finished. The darkside jumped on him and before he could stop it sunk it's fangs into Anti Ross's neck! Anti Ross's screamed died in his throat as his head came clean off! The shock of it was enough for Shade to strike back! Shade unleashed his Chaos wraith which broke through the thongs of Johan's whip and hovered over him ominusly! Drake looked in horror as Anti Ross's blood splashed everywhere!

"Fall back!" Drake shouted as Anti Neros, Anti Jean, and Anti DM turned on the spot to run. Before they could even mount the steps Shade shouted, "Scorpion's STING!"

Anti Neros's cry of pain died in his throat as the chain's of Shade's sycthed swords passed clean through his heart. He hung there dead on the chains liked a macber puppet. Drake, Ommadon, Johan, and the two unharmed Anti's fled up the steps. They soon came upon Anti Ranger and Anti DBV both nearly bleed out and going into shock.

"Grab them and run!" Drake screamed opening a dark portal. They worked out bound of Alcatraz but not in bound. They ran through not daring to look back.

Down in the catacombs the Vampire darkside let Anti Ross lifeless and dry body fall. He then turned on Shade as the other darkside pulled his chains out of Anti Neros. The body fell to the ground blood pooling around it.

"I take it you're the one who woke me up to this feast?" The Vampire hissed as his face became a full purple and his hair turned a bloody red. The shriveled hands were tied behind his back by the straight Jacket he wore. Shade nodded.

"How did you know?" Shade asked setting Soul Eater on his shoulder.

"Your blood tells me much." The other Darkside hissed.

"Ah, blood memories." Shade said smiling.

"Indeed. Shade Blood." The other darkside said stooping down to sniff Anti Neros's blood. "I know all about your little battle with... Drake I believe his name was?"

"Yes, Drake Ebon Darkstar." Shade answered. "And your name is Seige I believe?"

"In deed." Seige replied tasting Anti Neros's blood with his tounge. "I know you came here to ask me to join your forces. But..." He said raising his face from Anti Neros's corpse. "I want your word that I won't end up being used in the spell that creates a King class Darkside."

"That you have, I don't even know the spell." Shade replied.

Seige's eyes flashed to Soul Eater but only for a second. "The secret is closer than you think, Shade Blood."

Shade frowned glancing at Soul Eater, more questions about his sword flashed into his mind. He'd have to figure them all out later.

"Well then," he said, summoning a Dark Portal. "Shall we?"

Seige glanced at Anti Neros's body.

"I don't suppose I can get a bag can I?" Seige asked.

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time, plans are made and a search begins. This party is just getting started people! Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Holy Light

**Ranger24: Okay update time!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Holy Light.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**London England, Hellsing headquarters, 2100 hours day 3**

Ranger shuffled into the large third floor confrence room where Integra sat at the other end of the table. Also in the room were TSS and Walter. Nukid was just behind Ranger having come along just for the hell of it really. Ranger sat down at the table and waited for Integra to look up from her work. When she did she pushed several files across the table.

"Do you know these people?" She asked as he opened the first file. He blinked in suprise as he saw the faces going from one file to the next.

"Yeah." He muttered. "They're all Twilight Warrior's, or at least when last I checked. Haven't seen any of them in years."

"Several days ago Hellsing suffered an attack by an unknown enemy." Integra said. "They stole those files from the main frame as well as your file."

Ranger glanced up frowning.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"We we're hoping you could tell us." Integra replied.

"They managed to temporarily disable Alucard and Seras in a matter of seconds." TSS added.

Ranger glanced down at the files.

"What'd they look like?" He asked.

"They were the goons who attacked us. Except this group had to guys leading them." TSS said as Walter handed Ranger another file with several pictures taken from the security camera's. When Ranger saw the symbol on their coats, the red sword with gold hilt he swore violently.

"Son of a bitch they found me!" He said.

"Who are they?" Integra demanded.

Ranger sighed leaning back in his chair.

"The Church of the Holy Light." He said solumly eyes staring at the Moon sword hanging from his hip.

**Shade's fortress, Shade's room, 1801 hours day 3**

Shade frowned as he pondered over his sword. Soul Eater lay before him on his desk several items for close examination lay about it on the desk but most of them had been cast aside in frustration. About him lay many books that had failed to give him any answers as to what it was about his sword that appearntly had some connection to Raset's part of him considered trying to ask the bastard himself but he had no idea how to do so.

"What is your secret?" He muttered running a finger along the blade.

"That you must learn by your own hand." Said a calm voice form behind him.

Shade whirled about drawing Devil's hand to find to his shock an old man standing there dressed in ragged clothes. Shade lowered his revolver frowning. "Who are you and how did you get past.. You know what? Scratch that last part."

"My name is of no concern of yours darkside." The old man replied. "The answer you seek lies in one place. In the records of the Twilight, at the tower of Amon Ere."

Shade forze feeling a prickle of fear. No darkside, balance, or just about anyone else dared to go near that place. The anceint home of the Twilight Warrior's, where their ghosts were said to still walk.

"What makes you think I'd go there?" He asked casually.

"If you want answer's." The old man said rasing a wrinkled hand. "You must go there."

Then suddenly he vanished. Shade frowned.

"I really need to stop pulling late nights." Shade muttered before turning back to Soul Eater. The pink gem at it's base glowed wickedly.

**London England, Hellsing headquarters, 2102 hours day 3**

"The Church of the Holy light?" Integra asked taking a pull on her cigar.

Ranger nodded. "I've known they've been back for a couple years now."

"And you haven't done anything?" Integra asked sounding half incredulous.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "I'm one Twilight Warrior. They've got me out number more than ten thousand to one."

"So what did they want to attack us for?" Integra asked looking a litte exasperated.

"Information on Twilight Warrior's, obviously." Ranger replied looking over the files again. "Don't know how they figured out who we all are. I tried finding the others about a year ago but the trail went cold."

"So you know don't know where or how to find these people?" Integra asked.

Ranger shrugged. "Nope. The trails went cold. They did a good job of hiding themselves."

Integra sighed. "And you have no hope of finding them?"

Ranger didn't reply.

"They attacked my house, killed my men, threatened hellsing itself. These bastards must be destroyed and if these people are their targets we must stop their plans!" Integra said glaring at Ranger.

"I could try..." He said slowly. "The something must have come up recently or else they wouldn't be investigating."

"Well then you'll have to find them." Integra replied.

Ranger glanced at Integra. "Say what?"

"You're one of them, you find them. I need everyone I can keep here." Integra said

"So let me get this straight you want me to fight this for you?" Ranger asked.

"No, you draw them out and we'll destroy them."

Ranger shrugged. "Fine sounds good to me, I'll just need to talk about my pay..."

"Also how come they came after you first." Integra added.

Ranger sighed. "Let's just say I know their leader."

"How?" Integra asked.

His eyes darkened. "He took my master's life. I took his hand."

**???, ???, ??? day 3**

Meanwhile several people sat in pews at a large cathedral. The walls were decorated with the red sword emblem of the Church of the Holy light. The two men who were present at the attack on Hellsing sat in the front row whispering.

"I svear, vu' really are a douche vhen it comes vu letting me have some vun." Duponte growled.

"Our orders were to recover the files nothing more." The other replied.

"Ming, vu' are douche." Duponte restated.

"Brothers, why do you argue?" Asked a cool voice. Ming and Duponte looked up to see a man with a mullet style hair cut, glasses, and white teeth. His left hand was missing, in it's place was metalic claw. A scar covered his right hand, just wide enough to appear to be an arrow wound. Duponte and Ming nodded their heads in respect.

"Lord Bishop Sampson Hermes." Ming whispered.

"As I have said before my brothers, save your anger for those damned to hell for their wicked sin." Hermes replied raising his head up. "We are charged with destruction of Darkness by the all mighty. Darkness is the sin which cannot be forgive and must be purged from this world and all worlds!"

A man was lead forward along the pews cringing slightly as he threw himself at Hermes's feet.

"Your holiness forgive me." He pleaded.

Hermes stared down at the man frowning.

"Get up crusader and speak." He said as the man rose onto his hands and knees. "Where are the tokens of the Twilight scum I sent you after?" Hermes demanded.

"He escaped us my lord. He was aided by a Hellsing agent and a adept Martail artist." The man pleaded.

"And you had an entire battalion of almost a thousand of our commandos but you were still defeated!" Sampson snapped. The man hunkered down tears flowing down his face.

"We were powerless against them! They out manuvered us and escaped!" The man begged.

"Then captain, the falut lies in your stupidty! Our anceint and holy order cannot tolerate such a fault as yours!" Sampson snarled.

"I beg you my lord, mercy!" The captain begged!

"Mercy?" Hermes asked eyes glinting.

A kataana suddenly came to rest on the captain's neck. Over him stood another member of the order wearing a fedora ringed with crocodile fangs.

"Mercy is for the foolish and the dead." Hermes said and the mans scream died in his throat as the kataana silenced him forever.

The warrior in the fedora wiped his blade on the captain robes as blood dripped from his truncated neck.

"Excellent work Sir Wyatt." Hermes said nodding to the monk.

The monk bowed sheathing his sword. "It was my pleasure, my lord." He said simply.

Hermes nodded and turned to leave only for Wyatt to speak again. "Forgive me my lord, but hasn't the Twilight Warrior he was pursing escaped you twice?"

Hermes was silent for a moment before speaking. "Third time is the charm Wyatt."

Then he strolled out of the room.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay sorry 'bout the wait but I had writers block. Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 5: Setting forth

**Ranger24: Okay sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I had massive writers block and got side tracked with many different fanfics.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Setting forth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**London, Hellsing HQ, 1023 hours day 4**

Ranger, TSS, and Nukid stood near the Helipad on the Hellsing estate with Integra and Walter.

"So you find this church of the holy light and drag them out into the open so we can attack them back," Interga said going over the primary plan again.

Ranger nodded. "Yeah, I know the plan."

"Hey when's our ride going to get here?" TSS asked.

"Rolo' said he'd be down in a few minutes," Ranger answered.

Nukid sighed and crossed his arms. "You know sometimes I wonder how you put up with the idoits you normally work with Ranger."

"It's because I have to Nukid," Ranger deadpanned.

"Well if there's still time someone else should be coming to join you on this little trip," Integra said nodding back to the mansion as Seras came out lugging her travel coffin, Harkonnen, and other bagage. Ranger turned to TSS.

"Did you know she was coming with us?" Ranger asked flatly.

"Nope," TSS replied.

"She's going with you as a Hellsing operative in your team. TSS may be a Hellsing member but we need someone a little more reliable on this mission." Integra said a slight smile crossing her face.

"Great we got one vampire who drinks more blood than I drink coke, and another who drinks about as much blood as I drink Pepsi. Just friging peachy." Ranger muttered.

Seras came over looking slightly flustered. "Sorry I'm late."

"Actually you're right on time," Nukid said as a Colonial Raptor came down to a rest on the Helipad.

The entrance hatch poped open and out stepped the Keanu Reeve's worshiping Sanghelli, Rolo'mono. The Crimson armored Sanghelli shouted something back into the Raptor.

"And I do not sleep with that Neo Plushie! I only keep him on my bed side table so I can be close to my devotion to the mighty Keanu Reeves!" Rolo'mono snarled.

"Eh, whateva ya say split lip," The Irish accent Robot Seamus shot back.

"Hey quit the bitching you two," Ranger snapped tossing his bags onto the raptor. TSS and Nukid stowed their bags aboard as well and Seras lugged her heavy gear into the ship before they all climbed aboard the raptor. Ranger took the Co pilot's seat with Rolo'mono piloting and Seamus in the Eco chair. TSS, Seras, and Nukid were stuck standing.

Seras gave a little wave out the window. "Good bye!"

"Good luck," Integra replied.

"Lifting off," Rolo'mono said calmly as the raptor lifted off into the air and flew away from the hellsing mansion.

**Shade's fortress, Shade's room, 1024 hours day 4**

Shade slid Soul Eater onto his back into the leather lop that held it in place. He was gearing up to go after another of the darksides Rasets had shown him. He sheathed his scythed swords into their holsters and loaded up devils hand. He only knew where the next darkside was but nothing else about him so that meant go in ready for anything.

He swung his rust-brown cloak over his shoulders and fastened it tight against his serated mesh armor. Readied for combat he opened up a dark portal and stepped on through.

He came out of the dark mass in a feild somewhere in northern England. In the distance were the ruins of an old castle that were slowly crumbling away with the years. Once again there was some barrier preventing him from portaling into the castle. Still this barrier had greater range than the one around Alcatraz.

He glanced about quickly making sure nobody watching. Then he let in a deep breath as curse marks being to spread from his mark on his left shoulder. They spread along his arms, chest, neck and face. His eyes glowed red as his skin began to shift from his usual pale complextion to a proper thick darkside purple. His fingers became claws, his hair grew considerably in length, and his cloak vanished. Out of his back burst the twin black angel wings, loose feathers flying about him.

Then he raised his wings and jumped up as high as he could before flapping the large black wings. He soared through the air only to collide with some invisible barrier! He bounced off as black lightning sparked across where he'd struck the barrier. He pulled back frowning. He reached out a clawed hand to touch the barrier and a spark of black lightning struck him on the claw.

Scowling he pulled out Devils hand and fired off a triple barreled blast. The bullets hit the barrier and bounced off. He hadn't expect the bullets to work but it at least showed him that the barrier would require a lot more force than simply ramming it or shooting it. He put away Devils hand and drew out Soul Eater.

Focusing his dark power into the sword and swung it back.

"Shadow cut!" He shouted before slamming his sword against the barrier!

The barrier hissed with energy as it held back the attack and Shade was forced back by the blow. He frowned hanging there by the beating of his wings.

"This is going to get real old, real quick." Shade muttered.

**In orbit, Colonial Raptor, 1038 hours day 4**

"So how exactly are we going to find these Twilight people?" Seras asked as she shifted uncomfortably in among the bagage.

Ranger glanced back at the others. "We start off where I left off a couple years ago. Maybe we can get some of the trails to heat up a bit."

"So where do we start?" Nukid growled as TSS accidently elbowed him in the face.

"Sorry 'bout that," TSS muttered.

"First we get to our ride," Ranger said turning back to the wind sheild.

"Wait hold on here," TSS said shifting a bag out of his face. "We're going on a covert mission in a one and a half click long Battlestar?"

"No." Ranger said simply.

"What?" TSS said frowning.

"Somebody busted the _Pheonix_ up a bit to much in their parody of Pirates of the Carribbean." Ranger growled and Nukid rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Well it was a kickass explosion!" Nukid said sheepishly.

"So instead we're taking a subsitiute," Ranger said nodding out the window.

TSS, Nukid, and Seras crawled forward and saw to their suprise a ship just over four hundred meters long shaped like a reversed shovel hung there with a pair of hanger bays on either side.

"There's our ride," Ranger muttered.

"What the hell is that?" TSS asked.

"That would be the _Defiant_. Been planning on selling her to D.M." Ranger replied as the Raptor came in for a landing on the landing deck. The deck eleveator lowered them down into the hanger bay which was much smaller than the hanger's on the pheonix. It was barely large enough to fit a few air craft, Raptors, Vipers, Seraphs, Warhawks, Hornets, and Pelican dropships.

No one was on the deck however.

"Hey where's the crew?" TSS asked as the Raptor came to a halt and Rolo'mono opened the hatch.

"Bad economy, could only afford a skeleton crew." Ranger answered stepping out onto the hanger deck.

"Cookie?" Asked as voice the moment they stepped out of the Raptor. Standing next to the Raptor was Fapad, the grunt carrying a plate of cookies. Seras blinked in confusion. "Umm... Okay?"

She took a cookie and Fapad scampered off.

"You know his cookies aren't that bad." Ranger noted.

They made their way out of the hanger and along the passages of the ship. Every once in a while they'd pass someone doing some matinece on the ship. As they passed by the mess hall however the door exploded and out was thrown a young man with a cybernitc left arm, black hair, glasses, and had a bit of a goatee.

"Something tells me that was the wrong ingerdiente," he muttered.

Ranger sighed. "Waffles please don't blow up the fucking ship."

"His name is Waffles?" Nukid said an eyebrow raised.

"No it's just what I call him, can never remember his real name," Ranger muttered.

Leaving Waffles to his mess they made their way up onto the bridge where only to people were present. Kanton and Chiyo sitting at two seperate consoles trying to get the ship ready to move.

"Status report?" Ranger asked sitting down in the commander's chair.

"Reactors one and two in secondary shake down stage, reactor three in primary shake down. Engine's warmed up, jump drives are green." Kanton stated not looking up from his console.

"Weapons all cold, sheilds offline, and I'm bored shitless." Chiyo added.

TSS glanced over her shoulder to find that she was play solitar on her console.

Ranger nodded. "Okay set coordinates into the navigation computer, prep for jump, end all shake downs."

"Understood," Kanton replied tapping away on his console.

"Ummm... Where exactly are we going?" Seras asked.

"The last place where I had a lead on any of the other Twilight warriors," Ranger replied. "Next stop, Twilight town."

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay finally got this chapter out of the way. Anyways read and review. **


	7. Chapter 6: Mordrid

**Ranger24: Again sorry for long wait, summer is the slow season.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mordird

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**North England, Some Castle barrier, 1302 hours day 5**

Shade slammed Soul Eater against the barrier once again but it still held against his assaults. Frustrated in his most recent assualt and running out of time with his curse mark he disengaged his curse mark. As his wings reverted to his rusty brown colored cloak he set himself down on the ground, resting Soul Eater across his legs and pressing his fingers to his temples.

If he was to break this barrier he'd need some serious power. That meant using another one of the tricks Rasets had given him.

Gathering up his chaos power he sheathed Soul Eater and drew out his sycthed swords. He rose to his feet and his blades ignited with violet chaos energy!

"CHAOS RAGE!" Shade shouted before charging the barrier and stabbing the swords into it! The barrier resisted against Shade's force but he could sense it weakening!

Finally it shattered like glass and Shade rushed forward blade's still ignited. He hardly noticed the runoff chaos energy ripping a three foot deep trench behind him.

He reached the castle gates and smashed them open with his chains. The rooting old doors were flung from their hinges to the floor with a cracking of wood. The inside was dank an unlight. Scowling he drew in his chains and fired off several dark frigra's to light the chamber's torches. Within minutes the room was bathed in pale purple light.

As he strooled towards the large stone stair case he heard a sudden clanking sound from behind him. He turned about to see dozens of suits of armor around the room stepping down from their plinths raising axe's and drawing swords. Shade smirked raising his sycthed swords.

"Well come on, I haven't gotten a real work out all day," he said before charging the knights swords raised!

**Defiant, Breifing room, 1320 hours day 5**

Meanwhile on the _Defiant_ Ranger pulled down the projector in the breifing room. Seated in the small number of chairs before him were TSS, Nukid, Seras, Rolo'mono, Seamus, Kanton, and Chiyo.

"Okay folks, as you know we're going to Twilight town." Ranger said pressing a button and the projector switched to show an image of Twilight town. "Our objective is to locate a contact of mine on the ground."

"Who's the contact?" TSS asked.

"An old buddy of mine from before I joined up with the AF, goes by the name Gareth," Ranger replied.

"Any he might know where one of the other Twilight warriors is?" Seras asked.

"Thats what he said before he got caught," Ranger replied.

"By what?" Nukid asked.

"Oh Fangirls... Twilight towns in a state of cival war since fangirls started moving in enmass." Raner replied.

"Great," TSS muttered.

Ranger nodded.

"We're hooking up with some local milita fighters to get to him. We scratch their backs they scratch ours." Ranger continued. "They've requested we provide sniper support while they preform a mission."

"So I guess I'm coming with?" Seras quired.

"Yep," Ranger replied.

Nukid leaned back in his chair. "So what's the problem?"

Ranger smirked and leaned forward. "Simple my british friend. They need wanted as many snipers as they could get for this so I hope you know how to shoot from 500 yards."

Nukid paused. "You do know I don't use guns."

"Well to bad buddy, they want snipers. So either get ready to do some support fire or stay on the Raptor for this one." Ranger replied.

Nukid groaned. "This is so against my personal creed."

**North England, Some Castle, 1322 hours day 5**

Shade lowered his swords as the last of the knights collapsed into ruined fragments of metal. He smirked before turning to a large oak door. He could sense a intense dark power behind the door. He shoved them open and stepped inside to find a large dining hall with a large tapestry behind the high table. It depicted a darkside in black armored plates and mail riding a large black horse with red eyes. Along the edges of the tapestry were many skulls embrodied.

He strood forward eyes alert for sudden movement. He was about half way across the hall when he suddenly heard a loud clang behind him.

He whirled about to see a massive suit of armor with windmill like blades upon it's arms and legs. It's ornate helmet like head had glowing yellow eyes that stared into his own yellow eyes with a fury.

"Foolish Darkside, you dare to show your face in this castle? You dare try to and disturb the slumber of Sir Mordrid?" It rumbled.

"And who might you be?" Shade asked casualy.

"I am Mercury! The Iron knight!" It proclaimed.

Shade smirked. "Oh I'm quivering in my boots."

"Silence!" Mercury shouted throwing a massive fist at Shade.

Almost by instinct Shade sheathed his sycthed blades and drew out Soul Eater! He swung out his sword and blocked the fist by stabbing at Mercury! The sword cut right through Mercury's left pointer finger and the Iron knight cried out in pain. He stumbled back glaring at Soul eater.

"That sword! You weild a blade that was born to be the bane of kings!" Mercury snarled.

Shade raised an eye brow. "Bane of kings?" He muttered looking Soul Eater up and down.

Then his smirk returned and he brought Soul Eater to his ready grip.

"Well then," he said beckoning with his hand. "Shall we?"

Mercury roared a swung another massive fist at him! Shade rolled out of the way and the fist smashed into the stone floor making a crater larger than Shade was tall. Shade sturck at Mercury's leg but before his blow even hit, the blades on Mercury's hands and feet began spinning wildly. In a flash Mercury shot back with speed that was suprising for his size.

Shade raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"My accelerators increase my speed to much more than you can hope to master!" Mercury laughed.

Then the blades began spinning again and he shot forward.

"DIE DARKSIDE!" He screamed.

Shade smirked. Just before Mercury made contact Shade stepped back and then shot forward himself! Mercury shot right by him and Shade turned and leapt into the air! Mercury looked up at him raising his massive fists. Shade laughed.

"You maybe fast but against my Darkslayer style your about as fast as an old lady!" Shade shouted before coming down on Mercury's shoulder and sinking Soul eater into the metal plates!

The Iron knight cried out in agony and tried to throw him off but Shade yanked Soul Eater out himself and leapt into the air. His eyes flashed blood red as a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Now feel the fury of my Chaos powers!" Shade proclaimed throwing open his cloak.

"MURDER OF CROWS!" He proclaimed and suddenly hundreds of large black crows with gleaming red eyes shot out of his cloak! They shot towards Mercury with razor sharp beaks and began ripping at the Iron knight with out mercy. Mercury cried out in agony as Shade landed and then rushed forward once more with Soul Eater.

"Now we end this!" He shouted.

There was a flash of light as Shade slashed Soul Eater clean through Mercury's chest.

The Iron Knight moaned and fell to his knees. Shade raised his cloak and the crows quickly flew back into his cloak and vanished. The he turned to face Mercury smirking as he rested Soul Eater on his shoulder.

"Had enough?" He asked.

Mercury struggled to lift his head to look at Shade.

"You... Your power... How can one Darkside be that powerfull?" He demanded.

Shade laughed. "Because I am I Darkside destined to be the next King of all Darksides, annointed by Rasets himself."

"Rasets?" Mercury said in a suprised tone. Then to Shade's confusion he laughed even as oil like blood poured across the stone floor. "I see! He still hungers for power, playing puppet master now is he?"

"I am no ones puppet!" Shade snapped.

Mercury laughed again. "I mean no disrespect. You have proven yourself worthy, so I give you my power."

Mercury's eyes dimmed and he turned into a ball of light. Shade frowned before the ball of light spilt apart and four four beams of light shot forth! They collieded into his legs and Shade struggled to move. Then the light vanished and revealed a set of Gauntlets and greaves on his arms and legs. They had the blade like attachments that Mercury had carried. He frowned then smirked.

He turned to face one of the ruined tables and focused his power in the Greaves. Then he shot forward even faster than usual! He brought down his foot and smashed the table into thousands of splintters of wood! Then he spun about and shot over a large stone pillar and slammed his fist into it. The stone practically disentergrated before his attack and he swung his leg around. The blades cut clean through the lower half of the pillar before he shattered the remains of it with his right fist.

Satisifed with his new Shadow arm he removed the guantlets and greaves. He slipped them into a large bag he had at his side before strolling over to the tapestry. Picking up a hanging torch he set fire to the tapestry and watched it burn.

At first nothing happened. Then the darkside in the clothe slowly began to move. He pulled his head out of the fabric followed by his arms, chest, and then his legs before he stumbled down onto the stone floor.

The moment his feet touched the ground he drew out a large longsword glaring at Shade.

"Who dares distrub me? A knight of Rasets?" He demanded.

"One who seeks to rise above even Rasets," Shade replied raising Soul Eater to face the darkside.

"I serve only those who have true strength!" The Darkside snapped swing his sword at Shade.

Shade blocked it with Soul Eater and countered with a strike of his own. The darkside jumped backto avoid the blow before swinging an over hand slash at Shade who deftly blocked the blow before grabbing the darkside by the wrist and flipping him clean over him. The darkside crashed into the ground and turned himself over to see Shade standing over him with Soul Eater at his throat. He glared at Shade eyes a feirce red.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Shade Blood, the successor to Rasets." Shade replied pulling Soul Eater away.

The Darkside stared at him before pushing himself into a kneeling position and stabbing his sword into the stones at Shade's feet.

"You have proved yourself worthy, my leige. I Mordrid, shall fight for you if you will have me." He said bowing his head in reverance.

Shade smirked and slid Soul Eater into it's leather loop.

"I accept your offer, Mordrid." Shade replied eyes glimmering.

* * *

**Ranger24: Ugh this chapter took a while but I finally got it done. This was of course a Shade centeric chapter. If you haven't realized it yet I'm flipp flopping between the story lines until they converge. **

**Also all four of Shade's Chaos powers have been revealed. Recaping...**

**Chaos Wriath: An ability that allows Shade to summon a spectral warrior to assist him in battle increasing the range of his Melee attacks as well and capable of eaves dropping on his enemies for him.**

**Chaos Blade: Shade creates a mental image of how he want to attack an enemy and then strikes with suck speed and force that no armor can with stand it and no one can avoid it. **

**Chaos Rage: Shade's power goes into overdrive effectively allowing him to dump highly volatile Chaos energy into his enemies.**

**Murder of Crows: Shade summons a swarm of Chaos Crows with will rip through just about anything. They feast on live flesh and just about everything else while transmitting to Shade fresh strength. Shade can also force the crows to act as sacrifical sheilds and form decoys of himself.**

**And Shade gets the first of his three Shadow arms. **

**Mercury: This set of Gauntlets and Greaves grant Shade unmatched speed and striking force allowing to rip through just about anything with ease.**

**Also I'm trying to put a new spin on Shade's character. After meeting Rasets he's become a bit more confident and as he recruits more Darksides, gains more chaos powers, and new Shadow arms he begins moving closer to the status of Darkside king. But if he wants to be king he needs atleast one more power. The power of kings. (SHIT SPOILER!)**

**Well thats all for now. Until next time read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Sharp Shooter

**Ranger24: Sorry 'bout the wait, lazy spell plus writers block equals long delay in update.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sharp shooter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Twilight town, Outer forests, 1900 hours day 5**

Nukid muttered a curse as he shoved aside a branch in the his way as he, Ranger, TSS, Seras, and Chiyo strood through the forests around Twilight town, ignoring the sounds of distant gunfire. They were all armed with sniper rifles of varying make. TSS had a supressed M21, Seras and Nukid had a RP 0700's, Ranger and Chiyo had an S2 AM's.

"How long till we meet up with the milita?" Nukid asked.

"A few more minutes," Ranger muttered. "We have to get to the road."

Suddenly Chiyo who was at point held up her hand. Everyone crouched down and Ranger inched up close to her.

"We got a patrol moving through the woods ahead." Chiyo hissed.

"Alright, move in and prepto engage." Ranger said raising his rifle.

They moved forward slowly as several figures came into view. All of them Fangirls of Kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy. Several were armed with AK47 while the leader had a hammer burst assault rifle. Ranger hled up his hands and everyone took aim at a target.

"Fire on my mark," Ranger whispered.

Nukid took aim at one fan girl who had a reproduction gunblade at her side. He focused in on the general head and neck area.

"Fire!" Ranger hissed.

Nukid squeezed the trigger of his rifle as everyone else did the same. Unfortunatly Nukids target sneezed and the round he fired went spiralling over her head. Every other shot however made a direct hit! The fangirls dropped like flies! The sole survivor yanked up her Ak47 in alarm only to be silenced by a second shot from Ranger.

Nukid muttered a curse lowering his rifle.

"How the fuck did that happen?" He muttered.

"Rotten luck buddy," Ranger replied reloading his rifle.

They moved on towards the road in further silence eyes alert for any signs of motion. It was a long while before they finally came to a halt in a small clearing. Ranger frowned lowering his S2 AM.

"Anyone else find this odd?" He asked.

At that moment a dozen of figure covered in grass cutting and twigs stood up and pointed an odd mix of rifles, shot guns, and a handfull of submachine guns at them. Nukid practicaly dropped his rifle until he realized they weren't fangirls.

"You losers walked right into this one," said a blonde hair young man stepping out from behind a tree. "If we didn't need all the help we can get, we'd have shot you."

"Funny Seifer," Ranger growled.

The milita fighters lowered their weapons and Nukid relaxed slightly.

"So whats the target Seifer, you said you knew where they were hiding our informant?" Ranger asked.

"The old mansion, they've secured the grounds and the interior, they've also set up some light artillery around the perimeter that we need to take out." Siefer replied resting the Lancer he had on his shoulder.

"And you need us to pull sniper support," Ranger finished.

"Exactly now come on," Siefer said motioning away from the clearing.

Before he could take more than one step however Ranger's hand was on his shoulder.

"But you're coming with us." He said coldly.

"And why should I?" Siefer asked pulling out a short gunblade with his left hand.

Before he could get it into position however Ranger had his Seax at Siefer's throat.

"Because I'm just a tich faster and I'd like a little insurance that we aren't being screwed over." Ranger growled.

Siefer glared at him. "Alright then."

Ranger lowered his knife and Siefer sheathed his gunblade.

"Move it out people!" Siefer shouted and the entire group moved off into the woods.

**Shade's fortress, Shade's private meditation Chamber, 1940 hours day 5.**

Shade sat legs crossed in the small chamber he used for private thinking and focusing his powers. All was going well, he'd already gotten two of the darksides Rasests had instructed him to collect and had full mastery of his Chaos powers. So why was he so ill at ease?

That man, he concluded. The man who'd told him to go to Amon Ere, the headquarters of the Twilight Warriors. Then there was the matter of Soul Eater. A sword he knew almost nothing about that he'd placed all his trust in. If it was connected somehow to becoming a darkside king then he needed to unlock its secrets quickly.

But if it was a trap...

Suddenly there was a hard knocking on the chamber door.

"Shade, Sarge just knocked out half the bases power trying to make an EMP bomb. And now Belinda's trying to take his head off." Donut called.

"And this requires my attention why?" Shade asked without opening his eyes.

"Well... you know... She's your daughter... You're not a very good parent are you?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to restore the glory of the darksides, I have no time for trival matters." Shade growled.

"You know she could start developing abandonment issues." Donut pointed out.

"Look, from what I understand the time period she comes from I've taken over the fucking universe. I doubt that as the princess of an evil Empire she'd have abandonment issues." Shade snapped trying to remain calm as ripples of dark energy fluttered about the chamber.

"Well you should consider getting more involved in your daughter from the future's life," Donut said before he walked away from the meditation chamber.

Shade sighed enjoying the silence that followed.

"You're running out of time, Shade Blood." A voice said from behind him.

Shade opened his eyes and suprise and whirled about to see the old man in rags standing behind him!

"You!" Shade snarled wishing he hadn't left his weapons outside the chamber.

"The hour when the darkness must purify the light draws near and be reborn itself draws near, you must journy to Amon Ere or all hope will be lost." The man stated coldly.

"What are you rambling about?!" Shade snapped.

"Your destiny darkside," the man replied before in a flash of darkness he vanished.

Shade glared at where the man had stood. Dark purifying the light? What a load of bolocks.

**Twilight town, near the old mansion, 1950 hours day 5**

"This is the spot," Siefer whispered as they broke through the foliage of the forest.

"Everyone go prone." Ranger whispered.

Everyone got down and crawled across the grass until they reached the edge of the cliff. Below them was the old mansion, and it was surrounded by crazed fans armed with automatic weapons. Spread out across the ground were three long range artillery peices.

"It's frakking convention down there." Chiyo muttered.

"So any choice targets?" Ranger asked.

"I don't have a lot of people to work with so take out anything that could cause a lot of damage to my team." Siefer answered.

"Like that?" Seras asked pointing towards the corner of the mansion.

At that moment an APC came around the corner of the mansion. Siefer muttered a curse.

"That damn thing will tear my guys to shreds," he snarled.

"Not if I can help it," Seras replied pulling Harkonnen off her back and setting the massive gun up.

"Okay Siefer, we'll start the attack of and you signal your team to strike after we've got their attention." Ranger said pressing his right eye to his rifles scope.

"Understood," Siefer growled.

"Pick your target people, Seras take out the APC and anything that looks valuable." Ranger continued.

"But not the artillery peices we need them." Siefer warned.

"Got it," Seras muttered.

"Nukid you take the first shot." Ranger ordered.

Nukid blinked in suprise.

"Me?"

"Yeah," Ranger replied. "After you shoot. We shoot."

Nukid pressed his right eye against the scope of his rifle. He focused in on one enemy standing by the entrance to the mansion manning a light anti personal machine gun. He lined the cross hairs up with his victims for head and paused. This would go against everything he believed. Weapons were for weaklings, if you couldn't defeat an enemy with your fists you were weak.

"Nukid take the shot." Ranger whispered.

Nukid's finger was pressed against the trigger but he wasn't shooting. He was an assassin who did it up close and personal but now he was being asked to use a rifle from more than two hundred yards. Could he really shoot someone? It felt so impersonal. Right now that person didn't know that Nukid could end her life right then and there.

"Nukid take the damn shot." TSS hissed.

"Take the frakking shot." Chiyo growled.

His aim slid slightly away from his target...

"Nukid, some times we have to do things we hate to acheive our objectives. Calm down, take your time." Ranger said calmly.

Nukid glanced at him. Ranger's face was impassive, right eye pressed against the scope of his rifle.

"Right now we're at war. And right now someones life is yours to decide on. For that person... you are god now." Ranger continued.

Nukid muttered a curse under his breath, lined up the shot again, and shut his eyes.

"What god?" He muttered.

He pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out and Nukid opened his eyes as his shoulder absorbed the recoil. His targets head exploded in a fountain of gore. Not a second later Ranger, Chiyo, and TSS's sniper rifle unleashed a deadly volley cutting down several enemies. Then there was a deafening bang as the harkonnen blasted away and the APC exploded! The fangirls shreiked in alarm scrambling to battle stations as the second volley was fired.

Nukid released a breath and recocked the rifle before lining up his next shot and firing again. His victims left arm was almost ripped off by his shot. His heart was pounding in his chest as he moved the next round into the chamber and fired again. His target crumpled to the ground dead.

Seconds later the gate was kicked open and Siefer's team rushed in firing away with their rifles. one of them collapsed as some of the enemy opened fire on them. Nukid cursed and promptly sent his next shot through the head of the shooter. He kept firing until his rifle's clip was empty. He lifted his head up and glanced at Ranger who was just finishing reloading his own rifle.

"Welcome to a shooting war Nukid."

* * *

**Ranger24: Alright moving along steadily probably not going to finish this until at least spring maybe. Any ways read and review. **


	9. Chapter 8: First clue

**Ranger24: Okay here's a new chapter. Damn writers block for slowing me down.**

* * *

Chapter 8: First clue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.`

**Twilight Town, The old Mansion, 2001 hours day 5**

"Come on, people. We have to find Gareth fast." Ranger snapped hammering off more sniper rounds.

"Once we deal with these bastards first," Seifer noted.

The coughing of the sniper rifles rippled through the night and dozens of fangirls below collapsed dead from the gun fire. The Twilight town milita fighters swept forward guns blazing killing anything that the snipers missed. Although it sickened Nukid to fight like this it was the only tactically sound option if they were to recover Ranger's contact.

It was then however that the roar of proppeller blades reached their ears. They looked up in alarm to see several helicopters flying straight towards a clearing just behind the milita fighters!

"Oh shit! With that kinda force my guys don't stand a chance!" Seifer said alarmed.

"We'll cut 'em off," Ranger said hefting his sniper rifle. Nukid pulled himself to his feet while Chiyo unslung a silenced and red dot sighted M7 Caseless submachine gun. They rushed down the slop trying to reach the gates before the fangirls could out flank the milita.

They arrived just in time as some twenty fangirls came out of the forest charging towards the mansion. Ranger hefted his sniper rifle and blasted one in the face while TSS, Seifer, and Chiyo opened fire with their weapons. Seras switched from the Harkkonen to a lighter smaller rifle and began hammering off rounds. Nukid slung his rifle and rushed into the fray fists ready. A fangirl saw him coming and drew a knife to fight!

"Shigan!" Nukid shouted firing off one off his deadly finger bullets right into the skull of the fangirl in question. Another at the same time rushed him rifle raised. She swung at him, but he bent double and the fangirl was sent toppling over him into the dirt and Nukid brought his foot down hard on her throat. A bullet grazed his shoulder and a second struck him square in the leg and he stumbled swearing. A third fangirl was keeping her distance and using her rifle to bring him down.

"Ranyuku!" He shouted flinging out his good leg. The air blade sliced the fangirls head clean off and her decapitated corpse collapsed in a pool of gore. But as she fell a forth fangirl came at him with a sniper rifle. Nukid knew there wasn't enough time to throw up any defense!

The sudden roar of a power saw cut through the night as Seifer rammed his lancers bayonet into the shoulder of thhe fangirl! She screamed in agony arms failing wildly, Seifer roaring mercilessly. Bits of bone and blood were flung all over the place and Nukid felt some bile rising to his throat as Seifer dragged the saw down through fangirls chest cavity and into the central plumbing before exiting out the left hip. Seifer stood there covered in gore and panting heavily.

"On your feet Nukid," Ranger growled above him. Nukid glanced up as Ranger grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Nukid winced as his injured leg touched the ground. He unslung his rifle and used it as a makeshift crutch.

"Well at least you can move," Ranger muttered.

The fangirls had been slaughtered and TSS was wiping stray dropplets of blood from his lips. Clearly he'd used his fangs on some of the enemy.

Seifer strolledover to the gate and smirked as he watched the milita rip down the front doors to the mansion and plant charges on the artillery.

"Looks like the final assaults ready to go. Now all you guys have to do is cover our..." Seifer started but Ranger nodded to Chiyo.

Chiyo grabbed Seifer from behind and slammed him into the wall before hitting him square in the back with her knee. Seifer's rifle clattered to the ground and he gave a cry of pain as Ranger pressed the barrel of Luna against his skull.

"Enough of this crap Seifer! Where's Gareth!?" Ranger shouted.

"What the hell do you...!"

"Where is he!?" Ranger demanded, flicking off Luna's safety.

"The Basement! They've got him in the computer room in the basement!" Seifer said panicking slightly.

Ranger nodded to Chiyo who released Seifer and gave him a swift kick to the legs sending him to the floor.

"Now that wasn't so difficult now was it? How about you just sit here and rest?" Ranger suggested holistering Luna.

Seifer groaned and lay where he'd fallen. Nukid glanced at Chiyo.

"Remind me never to get on your badside," he muttered.

"You wouldn't live to regret it," Chiyo replied.

"Alright let's move up, we've got to get Gareth and get out before reinforcements arrive." Ranger said unslinging his sawed off shot gun.

They rushed across the courtyard, Nukid hobbling slightly with his crutch. They entered the house which was a light with the sounds of gun fire. Ranger lead them away from the main part of the fighting however toward a side room. Inside two fangirls had barricaded themselves behind some crates. Ranger's shot gun bucked and the two fangirls were shreded before they could fire a shot.

"Rip open that book case," Ranger ordered pointing to the passage to the basement. TSS and Seras grabbed a hold of the sides of the book case and pulled away at the case ripping it away ffrom the wall revealing the door. TSS then tossed in a flash bang.

The flash bang went off and was folllowed by muffled cries of agony. Then they rushed inside and found four fangirls stumbling around half blind in the darkness. They cut down the hapless four with ridiculous ease and moved over the corpses. There lying in a corner was a man with messy black hair dressed in battered jacket and jeans, bound and gaged.

"That him?" TSS asked.

"Yep," Ranger replied.

He pulled out one of his knives and cut the bonds before pulling the gag of the man's.

"Hey Gareth how's it..." Ranger started before he was punched in the gut by Gareth.

"You bastard!" Gareth snapped. "Do you have any idea what it was like being forced to read the crap they gave me?"

"What'd they give you?" Ranger asked.

"Twiliight," Gareth repled.

Ranger looked green in the face.

**Shade's Fortress, Shade's quarters, 2010 hours day 5**

Shade sat silently on his bed Soul Eater lying on the bed spread before him. He ran his fingers along the length of the spines of the sword that meshed along the swords length. The glimmering pink gemstone grinned up at him wickedly. He'd gone over the blade time and time again but had never found anything having to do with being a darkside king upon the sword.

Still he was doing well, two of his five new darksides he'd recovered and he would set out for the other two as soon as it was morning. But even with five darksides Drake still out numbered him. The manufactured darksides could hold their own in fight and he wasn't sure if he could win with out either stealing one of the tablets from Drake or capturing the last one that was free.

"Time is running out young Darkside," a weary voice said.

Shade looked up to see the old man again watching him from the doorway.

"You might want to consider knocking next time," Shade said not moving.

"As if you would care if I did knock?" The old man asked.

"True," Shade noted. "What are you here for? Another suggestion that I go to Amon Ere?"

"That and other things," The old man replied walking to the foot of the bed. "You seek to defeat your rival Drake do you not?"

"Indeed," Shade replied.

"His power is great through numbers, and while your own forces are strong they cannot long stand against the forces of Drake. Which is why a I give you this." The old man said raising a withered hand.

Then a bolt of dark energy shot from the mans hand and collided with Shade's skull! Shade cried out in pain as images flashed through his skull, forms and styles of sword play different ways of manipulating dark energy and chaos energy. He fell back on the bed panting heavily before he looked up.

"What was...?" He asked.

"I have granted you increased knowledge of the Dark Slayer style," the old man replied. "It will help you greatly."

Shade sat up frowning.

"Why do you seek to help me?" Shade demanded.

"Because you are the key to redeeming my sins," the old man replied before he vanished into a whiff of shadows.

Shade rose from the bed and lifted Soul Eater, the pink gem burning brillantly now. Shade gazed into its depths for a minute or to before lowering the sword.

"Then I accept your aid old man," he muttered turning back to his bed.

**Defiant, Breifing room, 2047 hours day 5**

Nukid winced slightly as Seamus injected the biofoam into his bullet wound. The anticeptic and wound sealent stung as it killed any stray bacteria around Nukid's wound.

"Ah quit bein' such a baby," Semus growled.

Gareth sat at the small table wolfing down some food ravenously while Ranger rubbed his temples and Waffle's brought in more food. TSS was sipping from a wine glass filled with blood while Seras was in a shower trying to wipe away the scars of hearing about Twilight. Chiyo was back on the bridge with Kanton making sure the ship didn't crash into something.

Seamus rose as the contianer emptied and he chucked it into a waste dispenser. "There ya go lad, good as new."

Nukid stood up uneasily his wounded leg itching horribly.

"Next time try to dodge the bullets," Seamus said slapping him on the back. Nukid promptly fell forward from the force of the blow and barely caught himself on the table before he nearly broke his nose. Gareth grabbed his plate as the table shook.

"Hey easy!" Gareth snapped.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna go make a super Koola," Waffles said turning to leave.

"Right you do that," Ranger muttered.

As soon as Waffles had left Ranger looked up at Gareth.

"Okay man, you said you had a lead on one of the other Twilight warriors..."

"Lead?!" Gareth said downing a half a glass of whiskey in one go. "I know where she is damnit!"

"Well who is it and where is she?" Ranger demanded.

Gareth smirked lowering his knife and fork and proping his feet up on the table. "Well it's little miss Abby, she's in Radaint Garden. Frequents a pub called the Black and Blue."

"Abby?" Ranger said raising an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Gareth shrugged. "Well she matched the discription well enough, now about my fee..."

Ranger however rose to his feet and hit the ship intercom. "Kanton, Chiyo. Set a coarse for Radiant Garden ASAP."

_"Understood master," _Kanton replied.

Gareth raised an eyebrow. "You? Master?"

"Yeah now shut up," Ranger growled sitting down at the table. "I'll get you your pay as soon as possible. In the meantime get in contact with any of your pals, see if they can find the others."

"Alright then, but I'd better be getting double for this," Gareth said.

Ranger stuck Sol right between Gareth's eyes.

"Last I checked, the guy packing the heat set the price." Ranger growled.

Gareth gulped. "Right my bad Ranger, I'll get right on it!"

Gareth then rushed out of the room without a backward glance.

"So who's this Abby?" Nukid asked.

"Another Twilight Warrior," Ranger replied.

Nukid rolled his eyes.

"No shit, I meant who is she apart from that?" He asked.

Ranger sighed. "She's an old friend."

"Oh I see," Nukid said smirking.

"No, you don't. We hardly knew eachother." Ranger dead panned.

"Oh, so you weren't?"

"No, I already have a girl Friend," Ranger replied.

"Well I haven't seen her," Nukid noted.

"And risk the constant love songs and shit like that?! Hell no!"

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay thats the chapter. Next time, the first Twilight Warrior is found! Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Bar fight

**Ranger24: Now it's party time.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Bar fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**???, ???, ???**

Sea spray splattered against him as he edged along the face of the cliff, his eyes fixed on the large cathedral like structure ahead of him. He shirved, not from the cold but from the anticipation. The hour of Vengance, of Retribution was near. He shimmed along the narrow ledge for what seemed like hours nearly falling to his death on the jagged rocks below twice.

Finally he reached the side path he'd been told of and climbed up the path. The dark skies above crackled with thunder heads and brooding storm. He couldn't have asked for a better night. The path lead him up the cliff up onto he spit of rock upon which the massive cathedral had been built. Several figures in white robe patrolled outside it, sabers sheathed at their sides. His fingers itched to begin it now but his patience held.

He slipped sliently towards the cathedral and scaled over the stone walls with little difficulty. He pulled himself up and gazed down on the courtyard. A large fountain centerpeiced the area before a massize set of doors that were flanked by two large statues of monks holding large tomes. More of the warrior monks were crossing amongst the courtyard while two in heavy armor weilding large pole ax's.

He frowned and slipped down the wall into the shadows. He rushed to the arch ways and slide open a stain glass window and slipped into an empty scriptorium. The dark shelves frowned down on him in silence as he slipped passed the desks covered in parchment and bottles of ink. He reached the far door and opened it a jar, greatfull that it didn't creak.

Outside a single man was patroling the corridor with his saber sheathed at his side. A smirk crossed his face and he slid out into the corridor and crept up behind his victim. When he was within inches of the other man he clapped a hand over the mans throat. The muffled cry was quickly silenced as a knife was plunged into his spine, severing the key vertebrates. He pulled the man back into the scriptorium and tossed the corpse into a dark corner. He wiped his knifes blade on the mans robes and slipped back out into the corridor...

_'Hey! Ranger wake up ya lazy bastard!' _Nukid's voice called.

**Defiant, Ranger's quarters, 0932 hours day 6**

Ranger woke with a start and sat up rubbing his eyes. Nukid leaned over him a questioning look on his face.

"Bad dream?" Nukid asked.

"Bad memory," he muttered pulling himself out of his small bed.

"We've reached Radaint Garden and we're holding position in the shadow of it's moon," Nukid reported as Ranger began pulling on his gear.

"Good," he said slipping Ddraig S Caul's sheath onto his belt. He glanced at the second sword in his colllection. The darkside blade Gashgar, the sword of his master. He picked it up and slipped it over his shoulder buckling it to his harness.

"Tell Rolo'mono to get a raptor ready. I'm heading down there alone," he ordered.

"I thought we were supposed to be a team, Nukid noted.

"And I'm telling you I'm going down there alone," Ranger growled leaving his quarters.

He strood down the narrow corridors of the ship heading to the small kitchen to grab something to eat before heading down to the city. He just hoped they weren't running out of time.

**Shade's Fortress, Shade's Quarters, 0937 hours day 6**

Shade slide Soul Eater into its sheath before sliding fresh cartridges into Devil's hand. He straightened up, tasks completed and opened a dark portal. The billowing dark doorway burst into existence before him and he slipped on through without a backwards glance. When he came out of the dark portal he quickly realized he had gone way off target.

Instead of being at the entrance to an old Chapel he was high up in freezing mountain conditions. He shivered slightly pulling his rusty brown cloak tight about himself to ward off the cold winds. He stumbled through the snow trying to keep from suffering a white out in the spray of cold death.

He made his way along the ridge trying to ignore how much his teeth were chattering but finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fuck this," he growled.

He closed his eyes and tapped into the power of his curse mark. His cloak receided and from his back burst forth the black angel wings. He shot into the air pumping his wings furiously, fighting the mighty winds. But the gail was to great and before he knew it he was vering off coarse.

Then finally he came tumbling out of the air struggling to get his wings to adjust his flight to save himself. His wings filled with air but he was being buffeted by to strong of winds and finally came crashing down in a snow back at the foot of the mountains. He pulled himself out of the snow back muttering a curse disenaging the curse mark.

"I really need to wear warmer clothes," he muttered pulling his cloak about him again and throwing up the hood.

**Radaint Garden, Black and Blue bar, 1021 hours day 6**

Ranger stepped inside the bar which was dark and suprisingly packed to the gills with bums sitting around drinking. He glanced around in the darkness searching for his objective. Then his eyes fell upon a young woman who had long brown hair. She was dressed in rather revealing clothes of red and black. Drapped across her shoulders was a long black cloak that had little demon wings attached to it.

Ranger smirked and walked on over to her and sat down next to her at the bar. She had her eyes closed and was drinking from a bottle which was cleary marked as Captian Morgan's Black Rum. Ranger smirked.

"Hey bar keep, shot of Jack Daneils number seven," Ranger said wrapping a knuckle on the bar.

The bar keep hardly looked at him before sliding him a glass of the liquid which Ranger down before he leaned forward resting his gauntleted hands on the bar.

"Hoowdy Abby," he said casually.

The woman simply finished her bottle before setting it down and looking at him with glum blue green eyes.

"And what do you want And..." She paused and frowned. "Oh wait, you go around as..."

"Ranger," he finished for her as the Bar keeper refilled his glass.

Abby sighed. "What do ya want?" She asked.

Ranger frowned smelling more alchoal on her breath than what was in one bottle of Captian Morgan.

"You drunk?" He asked.

"More like drinking off a hangover," Abby replied.

"I don't think it works that way," Ranger said raising an eyebrow.

"Well what do you want, honestly?" Abby asked her voice noticably slurred to a degree.

Ranger sighed and leaned over the bar.

"Well if I told you that ye old crazy ass order of the Church of the Holy Light knows where everyone of us has been hiding and we need to round up the others before those crazy light drunk bastards track us all down and slaughter us like lion's on wildabeast, would you think I was crazy?" Ranger asked looking up at her.

Abby picked up another bottle of rum and uncorked it. "Eh pretty crazy but knowing you it could be crazier."

Ranger sighed. "Are you still upset about me hooking up Axel and Konan?"

Abby socked him in the face and Ranger fell out of his chair and he pulled himself back into the stoll.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He muttered checking if she had broke his nose. He glanced up at the mirrior behind the bar and frowned as the door opened. Then he instantly reached for the hilt of Ddraig s Caul.

Abby frowned at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked before looking up in the mirrior as several men in white robes entered with sabers at their sides entered. She sighed and glanced at Ranger.

"So I take it you believe me now?" He muttered.

"Yeah," she replied with a matter of fact nod. "So how do we get out of here?"

Ranger smirked. "Only one way."

Then he whirled about and kicked over a table!

"BAR FIGHT!!!!" He shouted!

Instantly all of the patrons pulled out knives, hand guns, broken bottle tops and started brawling mercilessly with the nearest other patron. The agents from the holy light ducked as the Bar keep dropped his cleaning rag and came up with a shot gun and began firing wildly intothe crowd. Abby stared at the scene in utter confusion.

"How did you..." She started.

"Please, they're drunk bums. It doesn't take much to se them off," Ranger said handing her Gashgar which was still in it's black sheath.

"Still holding onto this?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Family Heirloom of sorts," Ranger replied before leading her through the crowd sword drawn.

"Hold heretics!" One of Holy light agents shouted drawing his saber and forcing his way through the crowd towards them.

Before Ranger could even raise his weapon Abby stepped forward yanked out Gashgar and sliced clean through the agents saber and cut his head clean in half. Ranger raised and eyebrow in suprise but there was no time to wonder why she was still in practice. He pulled her out of the bar and they steeped out into the streets of the town and Ranger lowered his sword.

"So you come in with?" He asked.

Abby shrugged. "Eh, I need a vacation."

Suddenly the bar exploded be hind them and they were catapulted across the street! Ranger groaned and pushed himself to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked Abby.

"This normally happen?" Abby asked trying pull her head out of the crate she'd crashed into.

"Yeah something like this," Ranger said picking up Ddriag S Caul. Abby pulled her head out the crate and shook it free of dust. She looked up onto a nearby roof and froze terrified.

"Abby whats wrong?" He asked.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba..." She stuttered.

Ranger followed her gaze and his gaze fell upona bear of a black man with a French mustache. He wore the robes of higher ranking member of the Church of the Holy Light and held a Panzerfaust. At his side was a massive sword that was definatly worth a compensation joke.

"Vo my, A seem to ave missed," he said jumping down to the street and tossing aside his Panzerfaust.

Ranger went into his ready stance as the man approached.

"So I face the infamous Twilight warrior who has bested my master with his heathen powers," the man said strolling towards them.

"And who the hell are you tough guy?" Ranger growled.

"My name is Fransisco Duponte," he replied. "Commander of the Church of the Holy Light's heavy assualt forces. You might also calm me your death."

"Yeah, well tough break jackass, its two on one smart guy! Right Abby?" Ranger shot back.

There was a silence.

"Abby?" Ranger queered glancing over his shoulder to find Abby cowering right behind him.

"Ba-ba-bald..." she whimpered.

Ranger groaned.

"Aw shit, you still have your Phobia of bald people?!" He demanded in annoyance.

Abby nodded her head vigorously and Ranger sighed.

"Okay grab your stuff and head for the Bailey, dust off in ten minutes. I'll take care of this guy," Ranger said stepping forward.

Abby nodded and bolted off as Duponte raised his sword and pulled a large sheild off his back.

"Come on vhen Twilight heathen," Duponte said coldly.

Ranger tightened his grip on Ddraig s Caul and then charged forward with a yell! Duponte meet his first stroke with his sheild and threw Ranger back. Duponte then struck with his massive sword which Ranger side stepped, the sword struck the stone street and left a small crater from it's point of impact.

"I am not the head of the heavy assault forces for nothing boy!" Duponte proclaimed Making another slash at Ranger who ducked the blow and made a stab at Duponte's chest. Duponte however knocked the sword of coarse with his sheild and Ranger gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You fight well heathen!" Duponte commented as he blocked Ranger's next stroke aimed at his head. "But you cannot match the strength of the Holy Light with your bastard powers."

"Bastard powers eh?" Ranger growled parrying Duponte's counter. "Well if you want to face twilight..."

They locked swords and Ranger threw out his open left hand!

"Twilight Frigra!" He shouted as a blast of Twilight energy erupted from his palm and slammed into Duponte's chest, throwing the paladin back. Duponte crashed into the burning wreckage of the bar and Ranger turned to run for it.

Then an intense pain burst from his right leg and he gave a cry of pain falling to the ground. He had a blazing white bolt shaped like a sword stabbed through his calf. Blood dripped from the wound and he cursed grabbing a hold of it cursing as the light energy burned his palms.

"Heathen!" Duponte proclaimed clambering out of the rubble. "You cannot match the power of the light! It condems you to burn in hell itself!"

Ranger ripped out the energy blade and crushed it.

"You know," he growled. "You guys are really starting to piss me the fuck off!"

He then focused on his power and proclaimed. "Final Twiligth form!"

In a flash his clothes turned silver gray in color and Ddraig s Caul burst into flames.

"And people vay I'm flaming," Duponte snorted.

"Oh you did not just make that horrible of a joke!" Ranger snarled giving the sword a shake revealing its true form. Duponte's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the weapon.

"The lights bane!" He screeched! "The blade of heathens!"

Ranger grinned sadistically. "Yes, now it goes to battle against its anceint enemies. And this blade hungers for blood."

Then he charged forward with a mighty roar sword raised and Duponte braced himself against the charge!

**Radiant Garden, Abby's Apartment, 1025 hours day 6**

Abby sealed up the zipper on a duffel bag before slipping two double ended daggers into her belt. Throwing the duffel bag onto her right shoulder she hefted her last weapon, a large rocket launcher taller than she was. She hefted it onto her left shoulder and the threw open the door to her apartment.

And came right into the swords of a dozen warriors of the holy light.

"End of the line Heathen," one of them growled.

"Lay down your weapons and surrender," another snarled.

"Yeah, bye." Abby said lifting the rocket launcher and pulling the trigger.

"By the light!" Another warrior screamed before the rocket slammed into his chest and Abby quickly threw up a barrier of flaming Twilight Energy.

Then the rocket exploded and Abby was blasted back through her apartment and found herself sailing over the city. The hole in the wall she'd gone through was ringed with flames.

"Well, probably not getting the deposit back," she muttered before she disengaged the sheild and she landed smoothly on the roof of an old ware house. She slid down off the roof and landed in the streets before running for the bailey shoving through crowds who were either angered by her or alarmed by the fact she was carrying so much weaponry.

Midway down a side street however machine gun fire rained down at her and she dove for cover. On the roof tops above a dozen Holy light soldiers armed with MP5's sprayed the crates she'd hidden behind with bullets. Splinters went flying eveywhere as bullets ripped apart the crates. Abby unslung her Rocket launcher and fired away!

The first rocket however succeded only in scattering the soldiers. She muttered a curse dropping the launcher and pulling out the twin blades. She twirled them in her hands before she hurled them! The two blades sailed through the air and both meet their marks slicing the heads clean off two of the soldiers. Then they came flying back around and cut down two more before Abby caught them deftly.

The soldiers regrouped and reloaded raising their weapons to fire again. Abby however closed her eyes Twilight energy gathering at her finger tips. Then she thrust out with her hands.

"Twilight Fire darts!" She shouted. The ten bolts of twilight energy flew from her finger tips and ripped right into the heads of the soldiers! Blood sprayed from the wounds as all eight collapsed dead, weapons clattering to the ground. Abby sighed and then picked up her Launcher trying to ignore the buzzing in her head.

"Note to self, don't drink to get rid of a hangover," she muttered.

After about five minutes however she reached the Bailey and set down her bag lifting her launcher onto her shoulder.

"So how the heck is he planning to get out of here?" She muttered.

As if in answer there came the roar of engines above her and she looked up to see a pelican dropship coming down towards her. She grabbed her bag and got out of the way just before the dropships wheels hit the dirt. The back hatch open and a blonde haired young man and some guy in a counter terrorist get up waiting at the hatch.

"Well hello," The blonde called over the roar of the Pelican's engines looking Abby and down.

"Eye's were I can see them pal," Abby growled walking over to the dropship.

"Where's Ranger?" The counter terrorist asked.

"Back fighting the crazy bald guy!" Abby replied

"What crazy bald guy?" He asked.

**Radiant Garden, Outside the ruins of the Black and Blue bar, 1030 hours day 6**

Ranger panted heavily as he broke away from Duponte again. The paladin was equally exhausted but was still much stronger physicaly than he was. He hefted the Dragon's maw again before he made feirce slash at Duponte which the Holy Light Paladin parried. Ranger tried to feint right but Duponte deflected the attack with his sword and made a counter which Ranger ducked before making another stab which slammed into the Paladin forcing him back a few feet before Ranger made another wild slash which Duponte parried

Duponte then thrust at him with his sheild and Ranger got in close. They clahsed, faces mere inches from one another straining againt eachother waiting for the other to give out so they could deal a lethal blow. Neither of them however could make a kill at this close range as their swords where to large. Ranger however jabbed at Duponte's side with the knife strapped to his arm!

The knife cut through the robes easily but bounced of something harder beneath. Duponte shoved him back suddenly with his sheild.

"Dirty tricks won't work against me heathen!" Duponte snapped raising his sword. "This is a battle of honor."

"Yeah fighting with honor just get's you killed," Ranger snarled before twisting the Dragon's Maw's grip and releasing a jet of flames at Duponte!

Duponte brought up his sheild just intime and got down behind it. Flames licked around him but failed to scortch him. Ranger gritted his teeth in frustration. He released the flame torrent and charged again, letting the blade skip along the street sending sparks into the air. Duponte blocked his stroke with his sheild and slashed at Ranger's head. Ranger ducked and made a slash at Duponte's legs but the paladin back stepped.

"Face the power of the light!" Duponte proclaimed releasing his sheild to fire off a stream of white swords and hammers!

"Aww fuck!" Ranger cursed jumping back and twirling the Dragon's Maw disapating the light based attacks.

"You're tiring boy. I can sense it." Duponte hissed picking up sheild again.

Ranger landed on the stone floor sweat beading down his neck. He lifted the Dragon's Maw into his ready grip glaring at Duponte.

"Please, I'm just getting warmed up." He growled.

"Then let me bring on the main coarse!" Duponte replied snapping his fingers.

Then from the alleys shot large figures in heavy armor with jump packs on! They charged towards Ranger with small lances strapped to their arms and sheilds in hand! Ranger side stepped the first one and slashed it across the back. The Dragon's Maw dug through armor and the figure collapsed only to desolve into light energy. Ranger taken off guard was barely able to avoid the next armor's attack and soon found himself under attack from all sides!

"Meet the true force of the Holy Light, the heavy assault Sions." Duponte proclaimed grinning evilly.

Ranger blocked another Sion's attack only for another to knock him off balance with it's sheild! Ranger fell over and the Dragon's Maw clattered out of hs reach! He reached for the weapon but he looked up to see a Sion lifting it's lance for the killing blow!

"Good bye Twilight Heathen!" Duponte mocked!

Suddenly the head of the attacker exploded as Machine gun fire ripped him apart! Ranger tossed a look over his shoulder to see the Pelican charing forward 70mm cannon roaring! The Sions scattered and Ranger grabbed his sword.

"Take cover!" Duponte shouted!

Ranger waved at the paladin. "Adios homo!"

"I'm not gay!" Duponte snarled.

"Oh well!" Ranger said with a shurg before he disenaged final Twilight and reached for the power of his curse mark. He felt momentary resistance before the barrier gave in and the dark marks spread across his face and neck. Withing moments his slate gray wings burst forth and with a mighty swipe of his wings he took to the sky.

Duponte glared up at the escaping Twilight Warrior.

"After him!" He shouted and the Sions activated their jump packs and took up after Ranger pulling out Pnazerchrecks and Skorpions.

Ranger pulled out Sol and Luna before he turned and opened fire on the on coming Sions! Some of them brought up their sheilds but others were cut down by the triple barreled blasts. Ranger cackled before hammering out even more slugs as the pelican approached at maximum safe speed. e flew around to the back to find Nukid manning the gun turret, Abby firing her rocket launcher, and TSS using a sniper rifle to cover their rear. He landed inside disengaging his curse mark which apperantly caugh Abby off guard.

"I'll explain later," he said heading to the front of the craft. He banged on the cockpit door. "Rolo, close the hatch and get us the fuck outta..."

Suddenly Nukid gave a cry of pain! Ranger whirled about to see Duponte standing on the ramp, Nukid on the floor, and the turret smashed. TSS swung his sniper rifle like a club but Duponte sliced it in half. Abby cowered before the paladin stuttering out bald. Ranger charged forward a slammed into the Paladin! Their swords clashed and whined against one another as Ranger tried to force the paladin out!

"Someone give me a hand here!" He shouted straining against large French men.

Abby sprang up pushed with Ranger but the moment she caught sight of Duponte's crome dome she flatered.

Then Nukid wrapped his hands around Abby's eyes and she screeched in alarm. She shoved forward first, throwing Duponte off balance before whirling about and slamming her fist square into Nukid's face throwing him across the troop bay. With Duponte off balance Ranger shoved one last time and the Paladin tumbled out with a cry of alarm.

"Close the damn hatch!" He shouted and the hatch hissed shut.

Nukid looked up from his currently bleeding nose.

"Next time, TSS grabs them from behind." He growled.

* * *

**Ranger24: Alright finally done with this chapter. Next time, I hopefully break writers block and don't make a filler chapter. Read and review. **


	11. Chapter 10: Shadows rising

Chapter 10: Rising shadows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unknown world, Chapel, 1533 hours day 4**

Shade frowned as he ran his fingers along the edges of a large dais. Below him he knew there was some passage that carried within it the two darksides he sought.

"Screw this," he muttered equiping Mercury. Then he brought his foot down hard with the blades spinning on the dais. The stones shattered and Shade leapt down in tto a brightly light passage.

"Now my sisters!" Some one shouted.

Then a song reached Shade's ears and he cried out in agony clutching at his ears. He fell to his knees and looked over his shoulder and saw to his fury a crowd of Balance women singin their song. He set a hand to the grip of Devil's hand to counter attack but he heard foot steps ahead of him. He looked up just in time to have a boot connect with his face.

**Defiant, Breifing room, 1554 hours day 4**

"Okay let me get this straight," Abby said holding up a hand. Then she pointed at Kanton and Chiyo. "You two are from a future where Ranger's darkside takes over everything and kills everyone?"

"Yep," Kanton replied.

"And you're now in training to be a Twilight Warrior?" Abby checked.

"Yep," Kanton answered.

"Its been a long couple of years," Ranger admitted.

Abby rubbed her temples.

"Can you tell us if you know where any of the other Twilight warriors are?" TSS asked.

"Well kinda," Abby admitted.

"And what does that me... Nukid stop drolling!" Ranger snapped.

Nukid practically jumped out of his chair from Ranger's yell yanking his eyes from Abby's revealing outfit.

"What?! I did nothing!" He objected.

Abby and Ranger face palmed as TSS laughed.

"I guess its true what they say about assassin's, all they care about is booty." He commented.

"That's pirates dumbass," Chiyo growled.

"Can I continue?" Abby asked.

"Please," Ranger answered.

"I know where Tiffy is roughly," Abby answered.

"She grown any?" Ranger asked.

"I haven't seen her in a year," Abby dead panned.

"Well I haven't seen her in four to five years." Ranger countered.

"Where is she?" TSS asked.

"Flophouse," Abby replied.

Ranger groaned.

"Oh you're kidding me?"

"Nope," Abby answered.

"Whats Flophouse?" Nukid asked.

"Its a station run by a very well connected criminal empire known as the Guild," Ranger answered. "What's she doing there?"

"Anime conventions." Abby replied simply.

"Ranger dude!" Someone shouted.

Everyone looked to the door just in time to see Waffles come in.

"Yes Waffles?" Ranger asked.

"I finished the koola cannon. See?" Waffles said pulling out from behind his back a little grey fured creature with ears like a Hamtaro hamster, holding an M1 carbine, and wearing a grenade bandolier. Ranger simply stared at it.

"I don't... What...?" He started.

"Oh its so cute!" Abby said getting up.

The koola seemed to notice her and for some reason jumped onto her head.

"Hey I think the Koola thinks I'm its mom," Abby said scratching its ears.

Ranger groaned and sat back in his chair.

"Somebody get me a drink, it's gonna be a long trip to Flophouse," he groaned.

"Of course," Kanton said rising to his feet.

"And PS kill that fucking thing," Ranger growled.

The Koola ducked down on Abby's head.

"It's okay," she said scratching its ears.

**Unknown world, Chapel depths, 1645 hours day 4**

A bucket of ice water was splashed across Shade's face and he cursed spluttering. He opened his eyes to find himself in a large chamber with a dozen angry looking Balances. Shade himself was chained to a wall. One large Balance stepped forward angrily. She had silver hair and bright green eyes. Shade smirked.

"I take it this isn't the Hilton?" He remarked.

"Shut it you monster," the Balance snapped slapping him.

"Well I didn't know Balances had a bondage fetish," Shade said eyeing the chains.

The Balance laughed.

"You don't get it do you? Those chains have been blessed to supress dark power. You can't use your vile tricks against us." She mocked.

"I'm not much of one for tricks..." Shade replied. "But I might just give you a little treat."

For that he was slapped again.

"That's getting rather old." Shade hissed.

"If you'd shut up the slapping would stop." The Balance snapped.

"Still just seems like a bondage fetish. Now I don't mind bondage but..." Shade said before closing his eyes.

Then with a blast his Chaos Avatar burst forth and shattered the chains! The balances gave cries of alarm and terror as Shade rose to his feet.

"You balance's like music right?" Shade asked raising a hand. Soul Eater flashed into his open palm. "Well my blade has queit a lovely singing voice!"

Then he sprang forward and Soul eater flashed three times. Three of the balances fell dead, brutally mutilated. The others drew back drawing short katana's. Shade grinned sadisitcally and lunged at another who raised her sword. Shade's blade however shattered the small weapon and sliced the hapless balance in half.

Another came up behind him but before she could reach him the Avatar grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room into a wall where she collapsed and didn't rise. Two rushed shade from the sides only to be cut down effortlessly by Soul Eater. The leader watched in horror as her sisters were decimated by Shade's swordsmanship.

Finally she was the only one left and Shade turned to face her but she fled down a passage. Shade sighed and wiped his blade off.

"Killing Balance's maybe satisfying but squandering the three pillars blood is against my normal policy," Shade mused before he moved on down the passage. When he reached the end he threw them open to find a wider chamber with a pair of statues at one end of two young women with hands clasped.

Between Shade and his objective however was the last of the balance's in the monastry. She raised he sword glaring at him and Shade frowned.

"You're queit persistant you know," he growled.

"You will not awake these dark ones," she growled. "I would sooner die!"

"Then I'm happy to grant your wish," Shade replied raising Soul Eater.

Then she charged him and made a vicious stab which he side steped. He swung Soul eater at her chest but she ducked and jabbed at him again. The blade skipped off his armor and Shade made a slash at her head. She jumped back clashed blades with him straining to break his guard.

"You're not a bad fighter for a Balance," Shade commented shoving her back and making a feirce stab at her which she knocked aside.

"I'm not one to be over powered by a darkside!" She snapped.

"Is that all that makes you hate me? The fact I'm a darkside?" Shade demanded before they clashed again and he pushed her blade back. "Thats a pretty crappy excuse."

"Shut up!" She snarled shoving him back and slashing at him. She succed in clipping him on the cheek and blood dripped from the wound.

"I'm unfortunatly not in the mod for play today," Shade growled wiping his wound. Then he raised a hand.

"Blood and Iron," he proclaimed.

The Balance sheirked in agony as blades of dark energy ripped her apart! Blood splashed across the stone floor and dyed the tiles red. Finally Shade released his attack and the Balance collapsed panting heavily.

"You were a decent fight however so I'll give you peace in service to me." Shade replied setting a hand on her shoulder. Then he sent a burst of his power into her and with a wail she transformed. When the transformation completed a dark blue and black Guitar was clutched in his hands. He smirked and swung it. Out from its base brust three chainsaws which instantly roared to life.

He swung it onto his back and made his way over to the two statues of two female darksides. He ran Soul Eater across his palm and then spread the fresh blood across the faces of the statues. The he stabbed Soul Eater into the stones at their feet.

"Awaken!" He proclaimed.

The stone cracked around the blood and begin to chip and flake. Then the statues began to slowly move with steady drowsy motions that broke of even more stone. Then the stones shattered utterly revealing two young darkside women in rather trashy clothes.

"Oh god being in a rock rally freaking hurts my back!" One proclaimed.

"Tell me about it," The other whined.

"Well come back to the waking world ladies," Shade said polietly.

"And who might you be?" The first asked raising an eyebrow.

Shade flourished his cloak. "Shade Blood, the next darkside king."

"Bold words there," The second noted. "Names Despair."

"Siren," The other added.

"Well then since I freed you two how would you like to work for me?" Shade asked.

"I don't know," Despair muttered.

"Did I mention I give ciropractic?" Shade noted.

"We're in!" Both said at once.

* * *

**Ranger24: Ugh sorry this ones dragged out so long been distracted. Anyways hoping to to finish this before next summer if not I'll be really freaking annoyed. Anyways read and review. **

**P.S Happy holidays.**


	12. Chapter 11: Palidona

**Ranger24: Hey new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Palidona

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Flophouse, Landing bay 25, 1234 hours day 5**

Ranger took in a deep breath and coughd slightly. The fumes from the landing bays air filters didn't seem to agree with him. The landing bay was barely addiqute for handling the Raptor that he TSS, Nukid, and Abby had used to get into Flophouse. The only real reason Ranger had even considered this broken down mess was because it was cheap, out of the way, and in the part of town nobody cared about.

"So now what?" Nukid asked.

"We gather intel and find out if theres any big conventions coming up," Ranger answered. "And keep your wallet out of your back pocket."

They strood through the airlock and into the outer limits of the massive stations economic district. The landing bays and ports were a thrum of acitvaty forcing the group to stay clumped together to avoid getting lost. Even so it wasn't long before they started upon much clearer and more dilapidated sections.

Once they were sure they were out of ear shot of anyone Ranger nealt down to the street.

"Okay we'll split up into two teams. Myself and Abby will go one way, TSS and Nukid will go the other. We'll meet up at a bar called the Black Wind in two hours. Any questions?"

"Yeah why do you get to be paired up with the only hot chick in the group aside form Seras?" Nukid asked.

"Because you're a wide open pervert," Ranger deadpanned.

"Hey your a pervert to!" Nukid snapped back.

"Not in the open though," Ranger pointed out.

"Oh bullshit," Nukid snapped but Ranger and Abby were already heading off.

"Damnit all," he muttered.

"Eh come on let's just get looking for some leads on this Twilight warrior," TSS growled pulling Nukid along by the scruff of his shirt.

Abby glanced at Ranger as they walked away from the other two.

"So how's training that Kanton kid going?" She asked.

Ranger sighed.

"Well his sword plays good enough but his control of dark energy could use some serious work," Ranger admitted.

"A Twilight warrior without the dark is but will," Abby quoted.

"And a Twilight warrior without the light is but fury," Ranger continued.

"Rule number one of training with light and dark, as set down by the founding six," Abby finished. "Odd seeing Twilight power manifest in an Uchiha. I haven't seen the Lineage for years but I don't think the Uchiha clan ever had anyone who has Twilight Blood in them marry into the family and have children. So how does that kid have Twilight power?"

"It comes from the mothers side," Ranger replied.

"And how do you know that?" Abby asked.

"I have the Lineage," Ranger replied with a shrug. Abby's eyes widened in suprise. "I took it back when I took my vengance."

"More like tried to take vengance," Abby replied.

"Bastard doesn't have any trophy's of her now," Ranger replied.

The Lineage was a document considered sacred to the Twilight warriors. It was a massive scroll large enough to fill a small stadium. It was enchanted to allow to becom as small as a empty paper towel roll and indestructable but that wasn't the only reason why it was so revered. The Lineage was a massive family tree showing all six of the Orginal Twilight warriors descendants. Any new descendant was instantly added to the scroll for the ink wasn't regular ink but mixed with the blood of each of the founders. When a descendant was a potential Twilight warrior the ink would glow silver rather than black. It was what had allowed the Twilight warriors to find new recruits quickly. On the down side that meant the blood lines would be exposed if it was captured. Thus the scroll was kept by the head Twilight Warrior of House Jeremaih, the first house.

"I am head of the house," Ranger pointed out. "By law of succession I have to keep it safe."

"Where'd you hide it?" Abby asked.

"Like I'd tell anyone with all the crap going on," Ranger replied.

"Good point," Abby muttered.

**Shade's Fortress, Shade's sanctum, 1323 hours day 5**

Shade sat in silent meditation once more letting the dark energy flow in and out of him. The queit was to his liking. The reds were most likely, trying and failing to train up the grunts and jackals that had been captured from the ship that had brought them to this desolate world. But it was here however that Shade was also hard at work.

The room double both as a meditation chamber and a laboratory. He channeled his dark power to move the different instruments in his research, and the research he was carrying out he intended to help turn the tide against Drake's manufactured Darksides.

Almost six months before hand Drakes Zodiacs had brought the Author Fighters to there knees. However Drake had treated them as expendable, the fool hadn't even bothered to recover the corpses.

Thus laid out in several pods were what little remained of each of the Zodiacs, and from their bodies Shade had gathered much knowledge. And while he knew that without the power of the tablets of Rasets he could not create new darksides from scratch he had another option.

He was perfectly glad Belinda had come from the future for she proved one thing Shade had wanted to confirm. That Darksides could interbred with other humanoid races. The story of Jeremaih being half Balance and half Darkside Shade had only partially believed, but Belinda had proved it was possible. And what was more important was that Shade had the corpses of the Zodiacs.

For despite the damage to the corpses close by them ten figures were floating in glass tanks filled with a speacil mixture of darkenergy and highly reconstructive tissue fluids. Wearing only the barest of garments seven males and three females. Each one Shade's greatest creation yet. With samples of Belinda's blood and exstensive autopsies of each of the Zodiacs Shade had created these beings. They were the apex Hybrid of Human and Darkside, Shade's answer to Drakes increasing number of powerful manufactured Darksides. They were the Palidona.

Through his own power Shade had aged each of them to be the premium fighting age. And now...

Shade's eyes opened and he smirked. He rose to his feet and made his way over to the intercomm. He switched it on.

"Sarge, Bronze Centipede, Belinda, and Mordrid please report to my Sanctum at once," he ordered.

He waited several moments before the door opened to admitted Sarge, Bronze Centipede, Belinda, and Mordrid. All of there eyes fell upon the capsules in wonder and interest.

"What the hell are a bunch of naked folks who look around eighteen doing here?" Sarge asked.

Shade's smirk grew. "My good Sarge they are the future."

"Hybrid's," Belinda whispered.

"Correct," Shade answered. "These are our trumpcard against Drake."

"And how do you figure that?" The Bronze Centipede asked.

"Because Belinda could consider them half siblings," Shade answered. "And they are about to awaken."

As if on que the beings in the capsules stirred. Shade pressed a button and the tanks began to drain. The Hybrids within floated down from their tanks and their feet touched the bottom of the tanks. Then as one the helmets and breathing masks placed around their faces came free and they all opened their bright yellow eyes.

The tank doors slide open and one by one they took tentative steps out into the Sanctum. Shade smiled at them with all the warmth of a dotting father.

"Unlike the Twilights Drake created these are not weak. They have been feeding directly off my own dark energy. They have what makes me what I am." Shade continued.

Then one, the first of the males to step out, with pale skin and black hair shot with crimson streaks looked up at Shade.

"Father?" He whispered.

**Flophouse, Black wind bar, 1436 hours day 5**

"So no luck?" Ranger asked Nukid as he and TSS joined himself and Abby at small table in the bar. Just like the one in Radiant garden this bar just screamed poverty and Underworld connection.

Nukid shook his head. "We heard about an anime convention going on, problem is tickets are sold out."

"And you have to cosplay," TSS added.

"Damnit," Ranger muttered.

"Knowing Tiffy, that would be the best place to bump into her." Abby noted.

"Well then what do we do? Wait by the entrance and watch for her?" TSS asked.

Ranger set his elbows on the table rubbing his temples.

"We need to get in there so we need a ticket," he muttered.

"Beat it off someone?" Abby suggested.

"Not going to work. The tickets are tied to a photo ID. Unless the person who purchased them is present you can't use it." TSS replied.

"Well theres got to be away," Ranger growled.

Then suddenly there came a loud noise from outside the bar. It sounded like a small stampede but accompanying it was a squeal of delight.

"What the hell is that?" TSS wondered aloud.

Then Ranger's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

"What?" Nukid asked.

"I know that squeal," Ranger moaned.

Then the bar door burst open.

"RANGY!!" A young woman with brown hair squealed before tackle glomping Ranger.

"Oh son of a bitch," Ranger groaned.

"Rangy," Nukid snickered.

Ranger promptly flipped Nukid the bird.

"It's been so long Rangy!" She squeled, bear hugging Ranger to the point he appeared to be having trouble breathing.

"By the way, crazy bitch choking me's Allison," Ranger hissed struggling to breath.

"Oh did you miss me Rangy?" Allison squeled excitedly.

"Like a tooth ache," Ranger growled trying to pry Allison off with his hands.

"Sheesh now I see why Ranger hates fangirls," TSS muttered.

"You mind cutting the yacking and getting the crazy one of me before I get strangled?" Ranger hissed as his efforts failed.

TSS sighed and shoved his crowbar unceramoniously between Allison's arms and Ranger's back and tugged the two apart. Ranger fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Thank you," he said to TSS straightening his cloak.

"Oh Rangy its been so long! How you been? DId you miss me? Who are your friends? Will you go with me the Convention tommorrow?" Allison blabbered until Ranger shoved Sol's Barrel in her mouth.

"Please, calm down." He growled.

Allison scowled at him. Then with a wave of her hand she opened what appeared to be a Twilight energy version of a dark portal.

"Hey Grandpa! Rangy is," Allison started but Ranger suddenly leapt to his feet.

"Umm... Just accepting the invitation to go to the anime convention with her tommorrow," Ranger said hastily cutting her off. Allison grinned evily as the portal closed and Ranger sat back down in his chair.

"Some one mine explaining what the hell that was about?" Abby asked.

"Long story," Ranger groaned.

"See my Grandpa's really powerfull and really rich," Allison started.

"He funds the Pheonix, most of its crew, the Defiant, and my shop," Ranger growled.

"And years ago Rangy came looking to my Grandpa for help getting his powers to work again after they bugged out on him. Grandpa made Rangy be my bodyguard for a couple years," Allison continued.

"Worst year and a half of my life," Ranger deadpanned.

"And then Rangy got his powers back but I can still have him do anything I want cause Grandpa's the one with a grip on Rangy's powers," Allison finished happily.

"So how powerful are we talking about and who is your Grandpa?" TSS asked.

Allison glanced about quickly before she leaned into TSS's ear.

"You didn't hear this from me," she whispered. "But Grandpa used to be a really really powerful Twilight Warrior, but he quit after Rasets happened."

"Why'd he do that?" Nukid asked who had also joined the small huddle.

"Because Hekaishi, Rasets, was his darkside," Allison finished.

* * *

**Ranger24: Gasp! Plot twist! Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Convention of Doom

**Ranger24: Finally a new chapter. Enjoy folks.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Convention of Doom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Flophouse, two blocks from the convention center, 1148 hours day 6**

"I can't believe you beat me to the best outfit in the costume shop," TSS growled while dressed as Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy Seven.

Nukid grinned. "Hey its how I do things."

Just to piss TSS off Nukid had gotten his hands on a cosplay of Spike Speigel from Cowboy Bebop. Now they were waiting for everyone else in the group to show up.

As if on cue Abby showed up dressed as Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. Her expression however be spoke frustration.

"Whats got you all worked up?" TSS asked.

"You'll see," Abby growled.

"Nice outfit," Nukid commented.

"I'd probably say something back but I'm to frustrated to care," Abby muttered.

"Okay seriously whats going on?" TSS demanded.

"This is whats going on," Ranger said in a loud voice.

Everyone turned to face him. TSS and Nukid jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh you're kidding," Nukid said dumb founded.

"The Bad reputation of Team Gurren has spread far and wide! When they speak of its badass leader, that paragon of manlyness they're talking about me!" Ranger proclaimed in a perfectly accurate cosplay of Kamina from Gurren Laggann.

Allison then came around the corner dressed as Yoko.

"You didn't finish it," Allison said in annoyance.

"Look I'm not getting that deep into this role here," Ranger growled.

"Thats why," Abby growled nodding to Allison.

"Why?" TSS asked as Nukid simply stared at Allison's skimpy outfit.

"I wanted to go as Yoko," Abby whined.

TSS sighed.

"Okay come on lets get going we have a Twilight Warrior to find," Ranger said hefting the sword that went with his cosplay.

They made their way down the streets TSS's mind still churning through the events of the previous day. Allison's grandfather was Rasets's host? If so it explained why Ranger had to practically patsy to everyone of Allison's wishes. Still it was a marvel that Rasets had not killed his former host. Had something held the Dark King back?

They reached the convention center entrance and Allison flashed their tickets to the guy at the both and they stepped inside.

"Holy shit," Nukid said awestruck.

"Looks smaller from the outside," Abby muttered.

The Convention was set on three whole floors and as large as a foot ball stadium. Booths as far as the eye could see and people all over the place.

"So how do we find her?" TSS asked.

"Ummm..." Ranger said sheepishly.

"CANDY YEAHY!" Allsion squeled before grabbing Ranger and rushed off into the crowd.

"Oh great," Nukid said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Could you guys please stay with me?" Abby asked.

"Why?" Nukid asked.

"Because these conventions are always full of pervs," Abby replied.

"Yeah sure," TSS said with a shrug.

**Shade's fortress, Underground training room, 1200 hours day 6**

Shade, Belinda, Sarge, Bronze Centipede, Mordred, and Hama watched from the large observation chamber that hung over the subterrian training ground. The Observation chamber had a large open view of the entire training ground. The training ground was over ten square Kilometers in area with sections of forest, a canyon, a beach, a desert, and open feilds. There was even a large lake to which the beach was connected.

"So we finally get to see if these Palidona's were worth the effort?" Bronze Centipede said with interest.

"Correct," Shade replied.

"So what will they be fighting against?" Belinda asked.

Shade grinned maliciously.

"The Zodiacs recorded the fighting styles of all of the Author Fighters they fought. Adding several additional bits of data I succeded in recreating all of the Author Fighters who fought the Zodiacs down to the T," Shade explained.

"Wait how does that work?" Sarge asked.

"Everyone leaves millions of data foot prints in their life," Belinda explained. "Birth cerificates, medical records, test scores, online blogs, and so on. Gather up these fragments and you can recreate a person."

"Well I didn't understand a word of that but okay," Sarge said with a shrug.

Below them the Palidona's appeared. Each one wore white robes with black highlights. They also wore leather pauldrons marked with an individual Kanji.

Shade put on a headset.

"Can you hear me my Palidona's?" Shade asked. "I am going to send in your oppenents now. Do me proud."

"Of course father," the first one to come out of his pod, Marosh replied.

"Very well then," Shade said. Then he turned to Belinda. "Send in the copies."

"Yes father," Belinda replied.

Belinda fliped a few switches and then there were several flashes of light and then below appeared perfect replica's of DM, Hikira, Airnaruto, Iron Mantis, Rosco, Jean, TSS, Tlsouldude, Nukid, and X Prodigy.

"Well this should be fun," Bronze Cenitpede observed.

"You may begin when you wish my Palidona's," Shade said a smile crossing his face.

**Flophouse, Convention center, 1312 hours day 6**

"This is pointless!" Nukid whined.

There had been about over an hour since they'd arrived and had so far had no luck. So now the three of them were just sitting at a small drinks stand.

"Calm down," TSS growled.

"Well how are we supposed to find one person at a convention where everyone is cosplaying!?" Nukid snapped. "Don't you Twilight warriors have some sort of like sensory ability?"

"Do I look like a radar?" Abby demanded.

Unbeknownst to them two certian agents of the Holy Light were less than twenty feet away dressed as Monty Python and the Holy grails Black Knight.

"Dis is pointless," Duponte growled.

"Have patiences," Ming replied. "One must stalk their prey before killing it."

"Yes but here?" Duponte hissed.

"You still haven't got over that phobia?" Ming snapped.

"I WAS RAPED DAMNIT!" Duponte snarled.

"No need to shout," Ming replied.

Back over with Nukid, TSS, and Abby the three were still scanning the crowd when TSS groaned.

"Awe shit," he muttered.

"What?" Nukid asked.

TSS then pointed over to Ranger and Allison, the latter of whom was in a heated argument with another girl and a guy cosplaying a minor character from Soul Eater. The argument seemed to be rapidly getting close to violence.

"Come on," TSS growled.

"Couldn't we say we did and not?" Nukid whined.

"No," Abby said.

They pushed their way through the crowds just and finally caught the argument.

"Gurren Laggann does not suck!" Allison snapped.

"Fuck that! Its totally retarded!" The other girl snapped.

"And thats what makes it awesome!" Allison shot back.

"Okay seriously both of you cool it," Ranger started.

"Oh you guys being a bunch of cowards?!" The girl mocked.

"Oh thats it!" Allison snarled. "Rangy kick her ass!"

"You're kidding," Ranger deadpanned.

"Do I need to call Grandpa?" Allison asked an evil glint in her eyes.

Ranger sighed and cursed stepping forwards.

To meet him however was the guy cosplaying the minor character from Soul Eater, a golf bag full of swords in hand.

"I'm afriad I cannot let you do that," he growled.

"Look man just let me get this over with I'm kinda busy," Ranger said.

"You think that gives you any rights here?! The Guild runs this station and you just threatened the dauughter of a Guild Master!" He snarled before hurling out his swords.

"Get back!" Ranger yelled jumping out of the way just in time to avoid the flying swords. Many other weren't so lucky. People screamed in horror as they're friends collapsed dead with a katana wedged into them. Many instantly began running for the exits.

Ranger cursed and drew out the sword he'd been given for the cosplay as the Guild agent yanked a sword out a corpse.

"My name is William Voril, agent of the Guild. Prepare to die." He said raising he bloody sword.

"Bring it!" Ranger growled before he lunged forward.

William moved to block and Ranger struck hard! Then to his alarm his sword was sliced clean in half by William's blade. Ranger dove under William's arm just in time to avoid losing his head and looked down at his broken weapon.

"Allison, why is my sword made of styrafoam?!" Ranger demanded.

"It was on sale," Allison replied with a shrug.

"God damnit."

As they exchanged this conversation the doors slamed shut and several thugs of various races includign Locust and Brutes rushed in heavily armed.

"Well shit," TSS muttered pulling out his MP5.

"This is why we never get to go anywhere nice," Nukid said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

William charge Ranger sword raised. Ranger wiped out a small pistol and fired it. William cursed as his sword shattered and Ranger grinned.

"Well at least I know I have one working weapon," he muttered.

William then grabbed two fresh swords and once more charged Ranger! Ranger recocked his pistol and fired it twice shattering both swords!

"Now we finish this!" Ranger growled cocking it again and he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Ranger looked down at his weapon.

"Allison," he growled.

"The bullets weren't on sale," Allison said apologetically.

William grinned and grabbed not one, but three sword holding the third in his teeth.

"Looks like your out of weapons," William mocked. "I on the other hand have enough swords for an army."

Ranger tossed aside his empty hand gun and smirked.

"You don't think I had a plan B?" Ranger asked. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Gareth!" He shouted.

Then one of stands was sent flying to reveal the arms dealer who had a large heavy trunk slung over his shoulder.

"You rang?" He asked before he threw the trunk on the ground. He kicked it open and then threw two hand guns to Ranger.

"Die!" William snarled charging Ranger. He swung all three swords at once but Ranger jumped back and caught the pistols.

"Suck this!" Ranger shot back before he pulled the triggers as rapidly as he could. Bullets ripped from the barrels and William's Swords exploded into twisted bits of metal. A round tore into William's left arm and he fell back from the lose of balance and was saved only by Ranger running out of ammo. Ranger quickly looked down at the guns Gareth had thrown him and cursed.

"Dude! M9's?" He snarled at the arms dealer holding up the empty pistols.

"They were on sale," Gareth replied before he threw Ranger two fresh pistols. "By one get ninety nine more free!"

"But still M9's?!" Ranger snapped before William pulled out three more swords and charged him again.

Meanwhile TSS, Nukid, and Abby had they're work cut out for them dealing with the thugs. Of course that doesn't mean they weren't having a little fun with it.

"Sixteen!" Nukid proclaimed caving in a brutes head with his foot.

"Twenty one!" TSS shot back as he he ripped open the throat of a locust drone with his bare hands.

"I'm on thirty two!" Abby replied clubbing a thug over the head with a replica gun blade.

TSS and Nukid paused in their killing to share a glance.

"Dude, we're getting shown up by a chick we meet like three days ago," Nukid muttered.

"I blame the cape," TSS growled before he resumed killing.

Abby smirked turning to face three Brutes that were charging her with Spikers. She brought her fingers together and burning sliver knives flashed into life between the gaps.

"Twilgiht darts!" She proclaimed before she hurled the small blades into the Brutes eyes. The aliens howled in agony clutching at their eyes as Abby brushed off her hands.

"Behind you!" Someone yelled and Abby whirled about just in time to see a short girl no older than her self whirlwind kicking a Locust who had tried to sneak up on Abby with a chainsaw. The Drone crashed into a plushie doll stand and the girl landed lightly on her feet. She was dressed in an Aqua, from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, cosplay but her dark brown hair really through it off.

"Tiffy!" Abby said before she glomped the other Twilight warrior.

"Ack! Abby! No glompy!" Tiffany said trying to shake her off.

"Oh sorry," Abby said letting go of her.

"So what you doing here?" Tiffy asked her.

"Looking for you," Abby replied.

"Why?"

"Long story," Abby answered before she turned to TSS and Nukid. "Hey guys I found Tiffy!"

"Great!" Nukid said as he used shigan to split open a drones head.

"Can we get out of here then?!" TSS demanded as he shot a brute in the face.

Ranger however was still engaged in feirce close quarters, guns vs sword battle with William. Which at its most basic level was Ranger would dodge William's attacks, destroy his swords, run out of bullets, hollar for Gareth to throw him fresh pistols, and then repeat. Needless to say neither was faring to well in this exchage. William had taken a fair share of stray hits and bits of shattered sword while Ranger was bleeding from several hits William had managed to land.

Ranger once more ran out of ammo and tossed aside his empty M9's.

"Guns!" He yelled.

Once more Gareth hurled a fresh pair to him and Ranger caught them.

"This is getting repeditive!" William snapped grabbing three fresh swords.

Ranger glanced about and smirked.

"Well I'd say this fights just about over," Ranger stated.

"How do you figure that?" William snarled.

"Look around you," Ranger said motioning to the area they'd been fighting. William turned about and saw dozens of empty M9's and broken Katanna's.

"Your point being?" William demanded.

"You're on your last three swords," Ranger replied simply.

William's eyes widened in rage as he turned to face Ranger.

"Damn you!" He snarled before charging again!

Before he could take more than three steps however Ranger blew the sword in his mouths blade off. He kept charging however and made a slash with both of his swords at once as he spat out the broken sword. Ranger back stepped deftly however and fired two rounds from both of his M9's. Both of William's Katanna's shattered as their blades were blown apart. William glared at Ranger as the Twilight Warrior smirked leveling his pistols.

"And jackpot," Ranger said simply before he hammered the triggers. William was forced back as he took nineteen rounds to the chest and collapsed.

"William!" The girl screamed running forward. She bent down to check his vitals then she glared at Ranger. "You bastard!"

Ranger shrugged. "Guy got what he asked for."

She straighten up and drew out a ninja blade.

Ranger rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gareth, guns."

"Last two!" Gareth called before he threw the last two M9's to Ranger who deftly caught them. Ranger twirled the pistols by their trigger guards before he leveled them on her.

"So you mind telliing me your name missy?" Ranger asked.

"Lena," she replied. "Now pick a number."

"Twenty four," Ranger replied.

Lena smirked. "To bad for you. That ones my favorites."

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Then suddenly a large video monitor emerged from the ceiling. Then it displayed what looked like a Dance Dance Revolution interface.

"Okay whats going on?" Ranger demanded.

"Prepare for a funk off," she replied.

"Oh god no," Ranger moaned.

Then the music began playing one of the most annoying songs on the internet.

_Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

"Oh why does it have to be carmelledasen?" Ranger groaned.

"OH LIGHT NO!!" Duponte screamed cowering in a corner.

"Oh for the love of the light," Ming muttered dragging him into cover.

"Now fight!" Lena proclaimed.

The she charged forward keeping in step with the music. Ranger raised his pistols and opened fire for but she evaded his shots with ease.

_So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi_

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

_  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a... _

"Shit," Ranger cursed back stepping to evade a whirlwind kick from Lena. Lena then hammered him with a vast array of kicks, punches, and general slashes with her blade. Ranger evaded as well as he could but couldn't get a chance to take decent enough aim to counter attack.

_O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a..._

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

"Ranger quit messing around!" Nukid snapped.

"He can't do anything," Tiffy stated. "Funk Battles can't be forfeited."

"Well than what do we do now?" TSS demanded.

"Stand back and watch?" Abby suggested.

_Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi_

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

"I meant do something helpful," TSS snapped.

"Oh," Abby said comprehending. "I got nothing."

"I do!" Allison said from behind them in a sing song voice.

"And how in the hell can you help?" Nukid demanded.

"Anyone got a dart gun or a cross bow?" Allison asked.

"Dart gun no," Tiffy said reaching into a the bag she had on her back. "But crossbow..."

Then Tiffy pulled out an arbalest the size of a small ballista. TSS and Nukid's jaws dropped in sheer amazment.

"How the hell did you fit that in their?!" Nukid demanded.

"Hammer space," Tiffy replied.

"Thank-a you," Allison said taking the arbalest. Then she pulled a small dart out of her back pocket and set it to the loading mechanism. Tiffy and Abby's eyes widened in alarm and both of them backed away from Allison.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing!" Abby said.

"Whats going on?" TSS asked.

"She just loaded my crossbow with a tranquilizer," Tiffy explained. "Tranquilizer's don't react well to Twilight powers."

"How so?" TSS asked.

"Just watch," Allison said taking aim at Ranger.

_O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a..._

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Ranger squeezed off a shot but Lena ducked under the blast and slashed the pistol out of his left hand. He cursed and tried to get a head shot with his last pistol but she rolled to his right and then mule kicked him in the chest. Ranger was thrown off his feet and he crashed into a booth.

"This ends now!" Lena proclaimed, leaping at him with the small blade raised for the kill!

Then Ranger felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and began to feel light headed. He glanced at his left shoulder to see the tranquilizer sticking out of it. He moaned.

Then Ranger twitched

"Allison you dumb bitch," he said.

"Take cover!" Abby yelled ducking behind a wrecked booth. Tiffy quickly followed her.

"What in the hell is going on!?" Nukid demanded.

Then just as Lena was about to land the hit Ranger grabbed her by the arm and then threw her clear across the room. His eyes were wide and his pupils dialated and a smile of such madness on his face that it could make even the most crazy vampire be considered sane. Lena landed heavily and looked up only to find Ranger had somehow crossed the distance between them in less than a second.

"FALCON KICK!" Ranger yelled kicking her in the stomach launching into the air. Then he for some reason went into a carmelldasen to the music.

Nukid and TSS could only watch in confusion.

"The fuck just happened?" Nukid asked.

Abby poked her head out from her chosen cover.

"Tranquilizers have a reversed effect on Twilight Warriors. They make us go insane," Abby explained.

"Kick her ass Rangy!" Allison called.

Lena came down trying to land a cannon strike but Ranger turned up to face her.

"IMA FIRIN MA LAZOR!!!" He shouted then some how shot a massive blast of Twilight energy from his mouth which sent Lena flying higher into the air.

"We also do random internet memes," Abby added.

Lena grabbed onto a hanging light only to see Ranger flying up at her.

"Screw this!" She snarled jumping down at him readying her blade to strike.

"FALCON PUNCH!!!" Ranger proclaimed before his fist connected with Lena's face.

There was a massive explosion and everyone still standing sheilded their eyes. When the dust settled Ranger was on the ground still carmelldassening to the music where as Lena was on the ground, dead.

_Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen_

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen

"Holy shit," Nukid said dumbfounded.

At that moment however the doors burst open and dozens if not hundreds of more thungs rushed inside.

"Okay time to leave!" TSS said pulling Abby and Tiffy out of cover.

Ranger turned to face the new comers.

"COOKIES!" He shreiked before rushing them.

Then suddenly a bottle of Vodka collided with the back of his head and shattered.

Then Ranger collapsed to the ground out cold.

"Ranger!" Nukid yelled.

TSS however held him back.

"Theres no time!" He snapped. "We gotta get the hell out of here!"

Then they fled out of the convention center. One man short.

* * *

**Ranger24: Oh crap. Well next time, Palidona's vs Author Fighter copies. Read and review. **


	14. Chapter 13: Hammer of shadows

**Ranger24: A really recent update. Who would have thought it?"

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Hammer of shadows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Shade's Fortress, Underground training facility, 1632 hours day 6**

The battle had been raging for hours. To say the least anyone watching must have been getting annoyed with how long it was taking. But Marosh Blood could care little if they were getting anxious this was his test of strength and that of his brothers and sisters.

He wiped the sweat from his black hair which was shot with red streaks. As he rested for a few seconds. He knew it wouldn't last long but he needed the reprieve. The copy of Darkmagicianmon would track him down in a few seconds and the fight would resume.

Unlike living beings these data copies couldn't tire thus they could go for hours while he and his brethren could be worn to they're last gasp.

Some distance away he saw a tree come down and could see his seventh brother Binel Blood battling heavily with Jean. The axe weilding Palidona's raw physical strenght was certianly holding the human back.

"Dark magic attack!" He heard the DM copy yell above him. He dove out of the way just in time to avoid the attack and draw his short sword. Unlike most short swords the blade was worth being a two handed sword in the same fashion as the darkside blade Gashgar. He motioned to the copy with his hand.

"Bring it," he said evenly.

The DM copy leapt down to face him sending out a flurry of fire spells which Marosh avoid deftly.

At that moment the copy of Hikari Ino was sent flying over the top of the canyon they were fighting in and Marosh's fifth Sister Neliea Blood leapt after her firing a pair of pistols. DM looked up in concern and Marosh took his chance. He sprang forward and made a vicious slash at the copy with his sword. DM realized what was going on and raised his staff just in time block. The blade however snapped the staff in half and the copy was thrown back by the attack.

"Not bad for a copy," he commented. "Shame your just that."

"Shut up!" DM snapped before he blasted Marosh with two fire balls. Marosh back flipped up onto the top of the cliffs.

"Just a copy," he muttered.

**Shade's fortress, Observation chamber, 1624 hours day 6**

Shade pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked sir," Sarge noted.

"Not very much but Grif got me the lighter for christmas and I figured I might as well use it," Shade replied lighting himself up a cigarette. He took a drag on it before he turned back to the ongoing battles.

"Not to sound rude sir but why are we just waiting for them to make a kill?" Bronze Centipede demand.

"Because I feel its nesscary to ensure they are stronger than the Author Fighters," Shade replied taking a drag on a cigarette.

"By using six month old data?" Sarge said confused.

"And to see that they are stronger than the zodiacs," Shade growled.

"Oh okay," Sarge muttered.

Another factor that weighed on Shade's mind was that six months ago Drake had scored a win against the Author fighters. Admittedly Shade had won the odd skirmish, successfully raided their head quarters once, and critically injured all of them but Drake had pulled a Xhanatos Gambit on Darkmagicainmon. Any way the battles during the Zodiacs had gone Drake would have won. Keepin the four extra manufactured darksides in reserve, spliting the Author fighters up, and then directly threatening the lives of the exhausted Authors DM had caved.

Shade had observed the battles with the Zodiacs and suspected that Drake had at least one more card to play in that game. If he was to beat Drake he had to out think him. In terms of raw skill in melee Shade knew he was the superior darkside but in terms of Spell work Drake was a few steps ahead of him. Also Drake had succeed in retrieving two of the three tablets of Rasets. That meant to him everything in the race to be King of the Darksides rested on getting to the third of the three tablets first.

"So any beats on which Author goes first?" Sarge asked.

"Ten bucks on Tlsouldude!" Hama said quickly.

"Twenty on Iron Mantis," Bronze said quickly.

"Thirty on Hikira," Belinda tossed in.

"I have no I idea who all of these people are really so I'll just not beat at all," Mordred said.

Shade smirked at the fights raging below.

"Forty on Ross," he stated.

"Oh your on," Sarge replied.

**Defiant, Confrence room, 1640 hours day 6**

Everyone left in the group was gathered in the confrence room in their usual outfits. Tiffy was now dressed all in blue and black with a dark blue cloak.

"So let me get this straight," Kanton said. "You found one Twilight Warrior and lost another?"

"Well yeah kinda," TSS muttered.

"Great, just frakking great," Kanton growled.

"Well we can get him back right?" Tiffy asked.

"Hardly," Nukid muttered. "Most criminal groups don't hold captives long something tells me they're going to have him dead by tommorrow."

"Then we gotta bust him out," Abby replied.

"How?" Nukid demanded.

"Do you know how much damage to fully trained Twilight Warriors can do?" Tiffy asked.

"Not really," Nukid admited.

"Imagen the same amount of damage a full commando squad can do with full gear and poorly trained guards," Abby answered. "Then times it by two."

"Oh," TSS said.

"Yeah," Tiffy said simply.

Then Waffles rushed in.

"Everyone!" He yelled.

"Yes?" TSS asked.

"I made the short one a sword!" He proclaimed pulling out a ridiclously large blade wthat was covered in a wide array of attachments. "It has a popcorn machine, an Ipod, a power sheild, and a drink dispenser."

"Why does it have all that crap?" Nukid asked.

"Because it is freaking cool," Waffles replied.

"One more question whos the short one?" TSS asked.

"I'm the short one," Tiffy growled.

Then Waffles tossed her the sword which she caught and swung it into place on her back.

"How can you hold that thing?" TSS wonder.

"I'm stronger than I look," Tiffy replied.

**Shade's fortress, Underground Training ground Observation, 1700 hours day 6**

"Well this is taking to long," Shade muttered as he watched the Palidona's continue to rage against the Author Fighter copies.

"So what do you want to do?" Belinda asked.

"Give them permission to unleash full power," Shade replied.

Then he pressed a button.

Below Marosh glanced up at the ceiling and nodded.

"Well then," he muttered.

As he did however his other nine brothers and sisters joined up with him.

"So this really it?" Jorran Blood.

"Yeah we can finally finish this and then kill the real thing," Rhapshody Blood said raising his swords.

"Just shut up so we can end this," Alexandro Blood said in annoyance to his younger brother.

"I can wait," Cerina Blood he youngest sister said raising her blades.

"Well I can't this is wasting to much of my time," Tenshin Blood replied.

"Can we stop talking and just kill them?" Anverg Blood demanded raising his claymore.

"Agreed," Feleina Blood said.

"Anyone above three can use their Release. The rest of us, we can probably kill them without using it for more than a second."

Then Jorran, Neliea, Tenshin, Binel, Cerina, Alexandro, and Rhapshody brought their hands up to their faces and they're eyes turrned blood red.

"Greed," Jorran whispered.

"Lust," Neleia said.

"Gluttony," Tenshin stated.

"Strength," Binel said.

"Vengance," Cerina said.

"Honor," Alexandro said.

"Humor stated," Rhapshody stated.

Then each one of them transformed. Their skin turned a true darkside purple. Jorran gained heavy black armor and his hammer became two hammers. Neliea emerged with flowing black robes. Tenshin was now wearing a violet Kimono and a basket hat. Binel was wearing a very nordic style garb and armor. Cerina wore a black and red armor that looked disturbingly like something from World of Warcraft. Alexandro was garbbed in heavy plate armor and a violet cape. Rhapshody was now wearing a trench coat weilding two scythes.

Rhapshody smriked spinning his blades. "So are you little punks ready?"

**WARNING! THIS NEXT SCENE IS REALLY GORY!! IF YOU CAN'T WATCH YOURSELF DIE IN A BRUTAL FASHION PLEASE STOP READING RIGHT FRAKKING NOW!!!**

**LAST CHANCE.**

**Okay you all asked for it.**

The Ross copy took a step back.

"Umm.... What the fuck is this?" Ross asked.

"You," Rhapshody said raising his sycthes. Then there was a flash and he was behind Ross. "Shut up."

Then he spun about and sliced off Ross's head and cut his torso off.

"Ross!" Tlsouldude yelled raising his sword.

"You next," Alexandro said before he plunged his lance through Tl's head.

"Oh my god!" Airnaruot yelled but then Cerina kicked him into the air. Then before he could Recover her blades shut through his heart.

"Retreat!" Jean yelled breaking for it but Binel threw his axe into his spin.

"Let's get the hell outta-," Iron Mantis started but Tenshin's Katanna's shattered his scythes and then split his head in half.

"Everyone run!" DM shouted raising his hands and blasting off some fire spells. The moment it launched however it disipated. "What the?"

"Energy is so tasty," Neliea said bemused licking her lips. "Draining the power right from my opponents attacks is even better."

She raised her pistols.

"Now hold still while I kill you," she said smoothly.

"Sempai!"

BANG!

Blood splashed across DM's face as Hikari fell dead in front of him.

"Hikari!" He screamed.

"DM we can worry about it lat-" Nukid started but then a hammer struck him in the got and he was thrown back. Then Jorran appeared above him raising his second hammer.

"Be silent now," Jorran said simply before he brought his hammer down on Nukid's face.

Above Shade smirked.

"They're hardly even trying," Belinda noted as TSS grabbed DM pulled him away from Hikari's corpse.

"I multiplied their strength to be triple that of the Zodiac's," Shade answered.

"One question though," Sarge asked. "Why didn't you make a copy of that blue lovin' bastard Ranger?"

Shade turned to face the Red Sergeant, his hand on Soul Eater's hilt.

"Because Sarge," He replied as the eldest Palidona's swarmed DM, X Prodigy, and TSS. "There are two real reasons. One is that Ranger's strength has increased exponentially since the battle with the Zodiacs. With Ddraig S Caul in his possesion and a second stage curse mark he is more than ten times stronger than when I first fought him. Second is the most basic one."

The Authors screams nearly drowned out his next words. "Ranger is my kill."

"Well that clears that up," Sarge muttered.

"Yes now pay up everyone," Shade said opening his hands.

"Oh you bastard," Bronze growled pulling out his wallet.

* * *

**Ranger24: Yeah really gory. Next time a jail break and Shade gets back to work gathering darksides. Anyways read and review. **


	15. Chapter 14: Ascend

**Ranger24: Long wait but as you can tell I have been rather busy. This project fell into the back of my mind but I'm keeping it going. Also happy holidays.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Ascend

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Flophouse, ?, 2018 hours day 6**

A bucket of ice cold water splashed into Ranger's face and he jerked awake coughing and spluttering, blinking droplets out of his eyes.

He was tied to a chair in a small dark room with ceiling lamp directly over head. Two other men stood in the room, one a standard issue thug who was leaning against the wall by the rooms one door. The other was dressed in a fine business suit and fit the stereotypical mafia boss motief. In this mans hands was the bucket of water that Ranger had been splashed by. He glared at Ranger with all the hatred he could probably muster.

"You know why you're here?" He asked.

"Something tells me I went a bit overboard," Ranger groaned his head pounding as he tried to concentrate. The memories of the con were few and hard to make out.

"You killed one of my best me and put my daughter in the hospital," the man growled.

"In my defense they drew first," Ranger replied.

The man smashed him across the face with bucket. Ranger's cheek split open and began to pour blood.

"You think I give a shit!" The man demanded. "You're going to suffer, and then we're going to take you to one of the air locks and see how much you like vacuum!"

He turned and head for the door. He motioned to the guard.

"Make him scream," the crime boss snarled before he left.

The guard nodded and light up a cigar.

"Oh I know where this going," Ranger muttered.

"Go ahead and scream," the guard replied walking over to him. He grabbed a hold of Ranger's face.

"I get off on that shit," he hissed before he ramed the butt of his cigar into Ranger's open cheek cut.

**Flophouse, Guild headquarters, 2019 hours day 6**

"You'd think a top of line criminal organization would be smart enough not to make its ventilation ducts so large people can crawl through them," Abby commented as she and Tiffy crawled through the ducts.

"Speak for yourself," Tiffy replied trying to keep the massive sword Waffles had given her from becoming stuck in the vents.

"Couldn't you have just left that behind?" Abby asked.

"Well the guy worked hard on it so what was I supposed to do?" Tiffy demanded.

"Leave it on the ship?" Abby suggested.

Tiffy glared at her. "Shut up."

They came to the end of the shaft and were looking out on a hallway a short drop down.

"This is our stop," Abby reported struggling to bring herself into a position to kick out the vent cover.

"Thank god for that," Tiffy replied.

Abby planted her feet against the vent and pushed. After about a second the first bolt came free. Then another and another before it finally simply swung out of the way.

"Clear," Abby reported before clambering out of the vent.

Tiffy follwed her out but suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"My swords stuck," Tiffy replied tugging on its hilt.

Sure enough the sword was stuck half way out of the ventalation shaft.

"Trying turning it over?" Abby suggested.

"Its stuck as in its caught onsomethign and wont budge," Tiffy hissed as she tugged on the blade.

Abby cursed and drew out her blades. "Hurry up, we don't have much time."

"You know saying something like that normally jinxes these sort of things," Tiffy noted.

"Wouldn't that also jinx it?" Abby questioned.

"Good point."

**Flophouse, Guild Headquarters main conference room, 2025 hours day 6**

"So let me get this straight," the guild boss Don V said slowly. "You church fellows want us to hand over the asshole we got locked up to you guys?"

"That would be correct," Ming replied.

He and Duponte had a arrived moments earlier, in their full battle array of the Church of the Holy light, and had demanded to meet with the Don.

"You don't seem to understand how things work here in the criminal world," the Don said coldly. "See if someone whacks one of your people and you get your hands on him, you don't just hand him over to anyone who comes and asks."

"I can understand that you are very a grieved by the injuries sustained by your daughter and the death of one of your finest men," Ming replied diplomatically. "But you have no idea the danger you are in holding this individual here."

"You two explain to me," the Don snapped. "How one man, with no weapons, no armor, and no idea where he is escape from a proverbial fortress?"

"You have no idea what he is, do you?" Ming stated.

"He's the bastard who's going to be a pop sickle in about an hour unless you two can convince me otherwise."

"Don, he is a Twilight warrior," Ming replied.

The Don laughed at this.

"He is a Twilight warrior," the Don mimicked. "Do I look like a complete idiot to you? Those old stories are just that, stories."

"You really tink so?" Duponte growled.

**Flophouse, Guild Headquarters, 2026 hours day 6**

Ranger flung the blood off his hands as the interrogator slumped to the floor in front of him covered in his own blood.

"My apologies humble fool," he said before he turned to the door and slipped out of the room. He was now in a long corridor that branched off into several other halls in either direction. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Now how do I get out of here?" He wondered aloud.

"Hold it right there!" A voice behind him yelled and he turned to see two guild thugs with mini uzi's in hand.

"Shit," Ranger muttered.

"Hands on the ground!" The first thug snapped.

Before Ranger could act however both guards fell to the ground blood spraying out of them and two wicked curved blades sticking out of their backs.

"Well that was lucky," Abby said as she yanked he blades out of the fallen guards.

Ranger smirked. "Took you guys long enough."

"Well excuse us for wanting to stay alive," Tiffy replied before tossing Ranger his hand guns.

"Well no point to stand around here and waste time," Ranger continued as he caught Sol and Luna. "Which ways out?"

"Well out entrance is no good," Abby replied.

"They find it?" Ranger asked.

"No," Tiffy muttered. "My sword won't fit in it."

"Which means only one thing," Abby continued.

"Take down enemies until we find an exit," Ranger finished.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that seems like a good place to stop off. Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and read and review.**


End file.
